On the Other Side of the Hill
by livherself
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert come from different families, families that despise one another. But how can one deny what they truly desire? A story set in Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864. All human. A story filled with lust, passion, angst, drama, and of course... secrets.
1. Meeting You

**Hello thank you for reading! Please give it a chance and I will update as much as possible. Let me know what you think. **

**What if Elena Gilbert lived in 1864? What if Katherine wasn't the only one captivating Damon Salvatore? What if a human Damon fell for an also human Elena? What if they had met during the war? What if their families despised one another? What if Katherine and Elena didn't actually look alike? What if...**

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864_

"Father you must understand-" Damon goes on, trying to explain his situation to Giuseppe, Stefan and Damon Salvatore's father. But his father doesn't budge as the disappointment all consumingly inundates Damon.

"Understand?" Giuseppe cuts off his son from speaking. "Understand that my son does not wish to fight for his own country like a coward?!" Giuseppe flares with anger.

"Father, what country? The country is split apart, men fighting against other men. This is not war, it is murder, killing the people who live in the same country as I?" Damon questions, completely taken aback by his father's commands.

"Are you saying you are a union sympathizer?"

"What? Of course not." Damon responds as calmly as possible even though he wants to scream in this moment. Damon Salvatore is a twenty-two year old young man, striving to please his father and make a decent living for himself. But through his well mannered appearance and stone cold walls is a boy, a boy who lost his mom from consumption, a boy who fails to make his father happy, a boy who doesn't believe in war but also doesn't believe in love.

"You will defend the Confederacy! Did I fail to teach you how to be a man?" Giuseppe questions, his narrow eyes cutting through Damon's sorrowed ones like a hot knife.

"No sir," Damon takes a step back, staring at the cold floor beneath his feet.

"Well, good then, you leave for battle in four months time." Giuseppe tells his son stoically, not a hint of emotion in his soul. Damon doesn't understand, doesn't understand how his father can despise his own flesh and blood so much. "Now please excuse me but I have work to get done."

Damon nods nobly, stepping out and shutting the white door. He walks out, his head hung low as he trudges into the parlor. The Salvatore's are wealthy, one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. They own much land, his father holding one of the highest positions in town, mayor. Their lifestyle is luxurious, flaunting around as if they are superior to all below them. But Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore is not his father. He may not exactly know what he is, or what he desires to spend his life doing, but the one thing he does know is that he is certainly not his father.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore," The Salvatore's maid, Emily Bennett, approaches Damon. Her dark complexion glows from the summer light as Damon nods respectfully in her direction.

"Emily," Damon uses her first name as he steps away and through the large black double doors. Looking back at his home, he feels a sense of nostalgia. He will miss this place when he leaves for war. The lovely, green garden where his mother would stand and breathe in the fresh, autumn air. The white mansion that Stefan and Damon would run tirelessly around, desperately trying to seek the other person. The home holds memories, but also a sense of pain. The life draining out of his poor mother as she lied in bed for months. The screams of his mother crying as his father abused her. The tears that flowed down Damon's twelve year old face when Giuseppe planted his cigarette bud into his forearm. The emptiness that now fills this home, the emptiness that used to be filled by his mother.

Damon turns around none the less, walking towards nothing. The soft, yet humid summer air enters his lungs, sweeps past his skin. His dark hair blows in the wind as he approaches a pathway. The perfectly cut grass crunches under his feet as he makes his way across the yard, reflecting on his decisions. Suddenly, snapping him directly out of his thoughts, he hears a small noise coming from above the hill. He has never gone this way for it is past the property boundary. But he takes a risk, treacherously entering another man's land. The soft sound becomes more clear the closer he gets, and the closer he gets, the more he sees. Once all the way up the hill, he catches sight of a young woman. She is humming to herself, a green diary lying on her lap. The clothes she wears are not like most woman, in fact she wears much less than most. Her waist is not confined by a tight corset. Her hair is not pinned up, but is flowing, a wavy flow of long brown hair reaching the middle of her back. The dress she wears is long but not puffy, instead it is straight, a white, silky texture that appears to be soft to the touch. The stunning woman is captivated by the journal on her lap when suddenly she looks to her left, catching a glimpse of Damon. Immediately he tenses, looking from side to side as if there is another person surrounding the two of them.

"Oh my goodness," The woman immediately stands up and Damon is stunned when he sees her whole body, her face, her eyes, her skin. Is it even possible to be this beautiful?

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you miss." Damon speaks out to the anxious woman who is looking him up and down as if she knows exactly who he is.

"It is quite alright, Mr. Salvatore."

"You know who I am?" Damon questions, a soft smile climbing its way onto his face as he takes one step closer.

"I do and before you get any closer I suggest you go back to where you came from." The mysterious woman takes a step back, a sassy tone evident in her soft, yet stubborn voice.

"And why is that?" Damon questions, intrigue covering his every word.

"Because my mother says a man should not see a woman in this state." She tells Damon honestly, trailing her hand down her body as if to show Damon how "improper" this encounter truly is.

"And what do you think about that?" Damon challenges.

"Excuse me?" She responds, taken back by all of his sudden questions.

"Do you also believe that a man should not see you as you are right now?" Damon clarifies.

"I do what I am asked of." The woman reveals to him as she grabs her journal from off of the green grass where she had been sitting beforehand.

"So you don't agree?" Damon doesn't know what it is about her that makes him want to know everything, but she is different. If she really believed what her mother had told her, she would have never even stepped out of the house.

"I do agree, now if you would excuse me I need to go." She takes one last step back, turning away from him with an uneasy look cast upon her stunning face.

"Wait," Damon calls out, stopping her in her tracks as she looks back to meet his ocean blue eyes. "What is your name?"

"Now why would I tell a stranger my name?"

"Well, I am no stranger considering you know my name." Damon smirks, the witty side of him taking over. He can tell he is making the woman nervous. Maybe she finds him just as intriguing as he finds her to be.

Then the girl smiles, not a weak smile, but a full smile. Never had he seen such a beautiful sight, the sunset reflecting off of her glowing skin. "Goodnight Mr. Salvatore," The mysterious woman speaks politely before almost running back down the green hill. Her brunette hair flows magically through the soft wind as Damon watches her find her way back home. He wishes he caught her name, even her first name would have been helpful, but no. She rejected him, walking away before he could even charm her. Where did woman like her come from? Damon knew woman, he sees them everyday, but not like that, not like her.

Regardless, Damon begins to walk back to the mansion. There, in the garden stands his brother chatting with Katherine Pierce. Katherine Pierce is a Bulgarian orphan, abandoned by her family. Damon's father took her in a few months ago, aiding her with a place to stay. When he had first met her, Damon was captivated, by her beauty, by her touch, he still is if he is being honest. She has been playing around with both of the Salvatore brothers, making both of their heads spin, or so she thinks. Damon's head is currently spinning, but not over Miss. Pierce. As sexy as she is, she also happens to be manipulative, a condescending liar in fact. Katherine uses both brothers, toying with them as if they are small dolls. But like habit, Damon finds himself drawn over to the seductive brunette as she sways in her large, blue gown.

"Damon!" Katherine jumps up in delight, her brunette curls bouncing up and down as she takes a quick glance at the other brother, both of which she has wrapped around her delicate finger.

"Brother," Stefan nods in Damon's direction but his eyes are ultimately fixated on the smiling brunette. Stefan and Damon have many differences. Stefan has a dirty blonde hair color while Damon has a dark brown almost black color. Stefan's eyes are dark green while Damon's eyes are icy blue. Damon craves a new beginning while Stefan is perfectly sufficed with what he has in the moment. Stefan is father's favorite while Damon follows far behind in their father's eyes.

"Miss. Katherine," Damon smirks, lowering himself as he places a gentle kiss on her gloved hand.

"Where have you been? You know Mr. Salvatore, I get quite lonely without the proper amount of company." Katherine slurs out seductively as she twirls her fingers across Damon's chest.

"Is that so?" Damon questions, but suddenly instead of being completely caught up in her stance, he finds himself thinking of the beautiful brunette he had spoken to before this. How different she was... it was remarkable, a breath of fresh air.

"So which one of you will be escorting me to the ball?" Katherine questions, raising her eyebrow to a sassy arch as she eyes between the two handsome brothers. Both of them rise, accepting her offer.

"I would be honored." Both of the brother's speak out in unison as Damon glances at his brother and then back to Katherine. A pleased smile crosses her face as she shakes her head.

"Both the smart and kind Salvatore brother's coming to my rescue, how will I ever choose?" Katherine questions, her eyebrows crouched together as if she is contemplating the "difficult" decision. The two brother's wait for her answer until Emily comes up from behind them, whisking Katherine away as she dangles her fingers, waving goodbye. The two brothers stand there for a moment as they gaze at the woman.

"Stef, do you know of the family who lives across the hill?" Damon suddenly asks his entranced brother.

"What?"

"The family, the family that lives beyond that hill." Damon points to the hill in which him and the mystery woman met.

"Oh yes, you mean the Gilbert's?

"Gilbert? Why does that sound so familiar?" Damon questions, thinking about the familiar last name.

"The Gilbert's are one of Mystic Falls founding families Damon. John Gilbert, Grayson Gilbert, father's enemies of course." Stefan reveals to his brother and Damon's eyes widen. Could it be? Could the girl who caught his eye actually be a Gilbert? Maybe she hadn't lived there, maybe she was just sitting there because she felt like it, Damon thought.

"Oh yes, the Gilbert's, of course." Damon nods, acting as if he is not completely appalled at the moment. Is that why she knew him? Is that why she was so set on being free of him? Because he is a Salvatore, because he is the son of Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Father said not to invite the Gilbert's to tonights ball, not to even associate with those fools." Stefan tells his brother, a look of disgust on his face. Damon just nods in response, taking in his brother's words. "Not associate with those fools." What does that even mean? He thought.

"Do you know them?"

"Father does, and if father does not respect them then we shall not respect them either." Stefan tells his confused and pensive brother.

"Of course," Damon nods stoically, still caught up in his own over whelming thoughts.

Stefan then smiles, bumping Damon on the arm. "Katherine is quite something isn't she?" Stefan asks his brother, a foolish smile plastered across his face as he looks out into the yard.

"What? Oh, yes, Katherine." Damon nods, finally coming back to reality. "Katherine is wonderful." Damon finishes his sentence but all he can picture is the brown haired girl in her white silk dress and bare feet. How different she was, how knowing and intelligent she appeared to be. Damon doesn't even know her name and yet he feels this odd connection to her, as if he were being pulled up to speak with the stranger earlier this afternoon.

"Well, I shall go get ready for the ball, see you tonight brother." Stefan nods respectively, but Damon just stands there as his brother walks off and fades away from his view. He just stands there, staring at the hill, wondering if he will see that woman again.

George Lockwood stands, giving a vapid speech full of fake smiles and fake applause. Damon stands in the corner, a fake smile plastered on his face as well as he watches Stefan and Katherine. Little to Damon's surprise, Katherine chose the more suitable choice for any young woman, his brother. Stefan is whispering to her, probably sweet nothings that send her heart into the stars while Damon stands here alone. He watches them, completely oblivious to the world around him as George suddenly stops speaking and everyone raises their champagne glasses. Damon raises his as well, as if his arms are moving unconscionably while he gazes at his brother. How does this always happen? He thought. But Damon doesn't get upset, getting upset would mean he cared and honestly he hadn't cared for something deeply in quite sometime. Of course he thought he loved Katherine, but she didn't choose him now and she won't choose him later. Damon settles to that conclusion though and makes peace with it as he discretely exits out of the crowded ball room. All of the founding families, besides the Gilbert, are dancing, chatting, giggling, and drinking in the Salvatore estate, Damon's home. But sometimes, after a "lover" chooses a brother over oneself, one might just need a simple break from it all. So Damon took a break as he let the cool, July air swipe past his face and the bright stars flooded the night sky. Step by step he walks, closer and closer to the place he had been thinking about all evening. One more inch and he's there but when he reaches the top of the hill, where the giant willow tree sits, the girl is not there. Damon sighs, rubbing his hand against his warn out face as he laughs dryly at himself. What a fool he is, he thought to himself.

"Are you stalking me? Mr. Salvatore," A soft, female voice than awakens from behind him as he turns only to see the woman, the same woman that intrigued him immensely.

"Yes, I am," Damon laughs, bringing a smile to the blushing woman's face. She looks stunning, her hair is braided behind her and this time she is wearing a corseted gown. Damon doesn't care much for the large gowns, but they are expected of a woman and she looks just as beautiful now as she did several hours ago. The difference being earlier she appeared to be more free, more alive, more herself.

"Shall I call the police then?" The woman jokes, her bright smile sending nervous chills down Damon's spine.

"I think we can do without them." Damon answers lowly, almost as if he were whispering through the dark night. Something awakens between them as both of their eyes meet lustfully. What is going on? Both of them thought that very question as his eyes dart to her soft lips for half of a second.

"Mr. Salvatore why are you here?" The woman eventually questions, her voice shaky as if she just came out of a thick trance. Her eyes dart to the ground and then back up to his ocean blue eyes as she fidgets with her slim fingers nervously.

"Well, when I don't know someones name it has a tendency to stay with me, constantly nagging at me." Damon smirks helplessly. "Would you be so kind to tell me your name, put me out of my misery." Damon pleads jokingly and yet serious all at the same time.

The woman laughs, the sound filling Damon's heart with this unknown feeling. "You came up here to know my name?"

"No, I came up here to get a moment away, but your name would be greatly appreciated Miss... " Damon leads on, waiting for her to fill in the blank. Her face than falls, dropping as if he had hurt her.

"I-I-"

"And my name is Damon by the way." Damon informs her, gently showcasing that she can trust him. "You may call me Damon, if you'd like."

"I would like that, Damon." She pronounces his name sweetly, a cheesy smile showcased on her breathtakingly stunning face.

"So Miss. Whoever you are, why are you always up here?" Damon questions, lightening the mood between the two people.

"I need to get away once and awhile, like you, I suppose."

"Get away? Get away from what? May I ask," Damon questions the still unnamed woman as she takes a step away from him, looking out at the green hill. Her eyes then close as she inhales a deep breath of fresh air. Damon watches her as she relaxes completely, how beautiful one human being could be, he thought.

"I have a strict family I suppose, I love them dearly but sometimes I imagine my life being..." She trails on, not finding the word she is searching for. "Different." She finally reveals to him as she looks up to see him now standing directly beside her.

"Me too," Damon nods, completely agreeing with the woman beside him. "What would you imagine?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions Mr. Salvatore, I mean Damon." She corrects herself, a playful smile expressed on her face.

"Well, how am I to ever know anything about you if I do not ask questions?" Damon questions, his voice low as she stares into his eyes once more.

"Maybe you shall never know me." She shrugs, grabbing a hold of her dress as she walks away once again. The woman is quick on her feet, sending Damon to almost trip as he races back towards her.

"But I want to know you." Damon informs her seriously as she stops in front of him. The light from the moon reflects off of her blushed cheeks as she turns around, a saddened look cast upon her face.

"Trust me Damon, you do not wish to know me. I happen to be a-a-a" She stutters out the last word but fails to let the name roll off of her tongue.

"A Gilbert?" Damon questions, finishing her sentence. Her head then pulls up, her terrified eyes locking with his.

"You knew?"

"Now I do." Damon nods, her comment revealing to him that Stefan was right. The family that lives here is the Gilberts and the woman standing in front of him is one of them.

"I must say goodnight." The woman backs away, picking up her dress lightly as she begins to walk away from him.

"I won't say anything, know one will know you are associating with a Salvatore." Damon chuckles, but the chuckle comes off depressing as she stops her movement. She then feels guilty for her behavior as she turns around for the second time.

"I apologize it's just my father would condemn my behavior at this moment." She tells Damon honestly, his eyes completely focused on her intensely.

"Than I suppose I shall keep you a secret, Miss Gilbert." Damon smiles, sending a smile to guide her lips up as well.

"I suppose I will keep you a secret too, Damon." She glistens in the light and Damon tries his hardest to keep his jaw from dropping onto the ground beneath them. Her beauty stuns him, but what stuns him even more is just, _her._

"What gives you the idea that I need to be hidden?" Damon raises one eyebrow, questioning her words.

"Well," The woman gets more comfortable as she takes a casual step closer to his stance. "You did come all the way upon this hill just to get a moment alone, so I would conclude that you are indeed hiding." She informs Damon, a witty yet confident smirk plastered across her face.

"What if I lied and I did indeed come up here in search for you?" Damon then questions in a husky tone, causing her breath to stop. Something fills the air between them, lust, passion, a bundle of tense emotions that neither of them understand one bit. Damon takes another step, then another, until her face is inches away from his. She swallows roughly before shaking her head and glancing up at the brightly lit moon up above.

"Do you ever think about the moon? Sometimes I imagine that I live there." The young woman smiles a nostalgic smile, as if she is reliving old memories. "No one judges, everyone is just simply themselves, no scandals or inane family drama, just simplicity, just love." She speaks softly as they both look up at the full moon that sits there in the sky amongst the darkness.

"That is what the moon is like?" Damon questions quietly, only crickets and their breathing echoing through the quiet night.

"That is what I imagine it to be like, yes." The girl tells him as they both suddenly connect again, her brown eyes piercing into his blue ones. "You are different Salvatore, different then I'd thought you be." She smiles.

"And how's that, Miss. Gilbert?" Damon snickers, waiting for the woman's answer.

"I am not quite sure." Her eyebrows scrunch together as she glances at the young man standing in front of her. "I am not sure." She repeats the same sentence twice as she looks at him confusingly, as if she can't quite figure him out yet.

"Lena!" A harsh voice that echoes through the night as both Damon and the girl tense up suddenly. The abrupt shouting startles him, but sends her into a panic.

"I have to go, it was nice to see you again, Damon." The girl smiles sweetly, walking away from him.

"Nice to see you too, Lena was it?" Damon questions the name that had been called out in hopes to bring her home. The young woman then turns for the last time, a bright smile shown across her face.

"Elena, my name is Elena." She reveals to him before running back to the countryside home all the way down on the other side of the hill. Damon stands there, completely taken aback by what just happened, by the feelings he had encountered. She did something to him, and suddenly he no longer cared that his brother is dancing with the woman he is "in love" with. He does not care that his father commands him to travel off to battle in four months. He doesn't notice or feel anything except the pure thrill that exerted throughout his whole being. She woke him, opening his exhausted eyes to a world he never thought about. She is intelligent, compassionate, she is forbidden, a secret, but everyone has their secrets, and at this moment he wants nothing more than for her to be his secret.


	2. You Shall Be My Secret

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864 _

_The next morning 11:12 AM_

"Miss Gilbert I believe you understand that your father will not appreciate if you run off again." Bonnie Bennett, the Gilbert's maid but also a close friend to Elena, speaks nervously.

"Bonnie," Elena smiles widely as she prances across the room, taking both of her hands and grabbing the brunettes shoulders. "I do not run, I just escape for a moment of time. You shall come with me sometime."

"Miss Gilbert your mother does not appreciate our freindship, she would not like me leaving the home."

"Mother does not appreciate anything holding such beauty as our friendship." Elena smiles, looking back at the brunette as she takes a seat at her vanity, brushing through her hair as if it is soft silk. Bonnie than smiles as she watches her friend, thinking of how separated the world truly is. Whites superior to blacks, but Lena, Lena is different. She sees no one based on the color of their skin, or the gender they acquire. Elena is a free spirit, just seeking a bit of adventure to fulfill her insipid lifestyle.

"Mr. Gilbert is chatting about the Salvatore ball in the study, he seems quite angry." Bonnie announces as she takes a seat on the bed.

"The Salvatores should have no place in this world, or so my father tells me. But I don't know if that statement is to be true." Elena tells the dark complexed woman as Bonnie sits on the bed, fidgeting with her hands. Elena thinks of telling Bonnie about her strange encounter with a certain Salvatore, but then she seals her lips shut. What if father overheard? She thought. For time being, Damon will be her secret, a secret she wants to explore. Their two meetings yesterday had an effect on Elena, leaving her with a sleepless night as she ruffled in bed thinking of the man she had met that day. How wrong her father is, to judge someone based on their last name. The Salvatores hold a stigma for being cruel, greedy people, but Damon, Damon is not greedy. Damon is compassionate, smart, and gloriously sexy. As Elena thinks about his tall stance, dark hair, and blue eyes she suddenly feels awakened, how amazingly alive she felt when speaking to him the other day. "Bonnie, would you be a saint and tell mother that I am going to draw a bath and should not be bothered."

"But you just bathed, Miss Gilbert." Bonnie informs Elena confusingly, looking at the bathroom across the hall.

"I know," Elena smirks, taking her light blue dress in her hands as she grabs her journal from the bedside table.

"Miss-"

"I'll be back, no need to worry." Elena informs her friend before sprinting down the stairs. She slips out the back door discretely and then makes a run for it. The cool air brushes across her tanned skin as she rushes through the field and up the tall hill. Elena then looks back, the river across the view is gradually moving as the bright sunlight reflects off of the dark blue waters. The warm sun crosses her body, a deep serenity rushing through her as she stands at the peak of the hill. Here, no one can bother her. Here, she can do whatever she pleases. Elena then sits down, her feet sprawled out in front of her and her journal resting on her lap. She hums softly to herself as she writes in her journal. The words come out of her like waves as they flood continuously onto the blank paper. As she writes though, she finds herself thinking about Damon. Looking back, she catches a view of the large, white mansion in which the Salvatore's own. The grass is trimmed perfectly, every square inch of the home perfectly intact. It looks far away and yet so close as she sits here, gazing at the home, wondering where Damon is.

After a few moments, she suddenly hears horses galloping across the yard. In the Salvatore's driveway stands several man and a few woman, they are all dressed gloriously on this Sunday morning. All of the woman wear hats with there hair pinned up beneath the tiny material. Their dresses are long, not revealing an inch of leg. The men look dapper and professional wearing their victorian vests and coats. All of them are chatting and an uncontrollable smile makes its way onto Elena's face when she catches sight of Damon Salvatore. He looks handsome from all the way up here as she squints her eyes in order to identify the woman who's arm is entangled with his. Is it his wife? Could he be married? She thought to herself as she watches from upon the hill. Of course he is married, how could a gracious, handsome man like himself not be married? She thought. The woman is beautiful, her emerald green dress reaching the floor, her tight corset showing off her defined, slim figure. Elena can't help but to keep watching, lurking behind the great willow tree in which she sits under. And she also can't help but feel envy, jealousy even. The way he spoke, the way his eyes glimmered, the way he carried himself, never had she seen such a gloriously beautiful human being, a married human being of course. While still looking, Damon's head suddenly rises and Elena realizes that if she can see them they must be able to see her as well. Quickly, she grabs hold of her journal and begins to find her way back home. Home, how odd a word. Isn't home supposed to be the place where you feel most comfortable, the place that holds your heart? But calling the brown mansion home sounds foolish. Home, this is not home, it is only a house, a house in which she always wants to escape desperately.

"Elena?" Elena's mother Miranda suddenly speaks up as Elena sneaks in through the back door quietly. She sneaks around the dining room, tiptoeing all the way up the stairs until she reaches her bedroom. Quickly, she changes into a corseted gown with the help of Bonnie. Elena's mother only accepts her if she acts like the young woman that she is meant to be, that everyone wants her to be, except Elena herself of course. Elena's body stiffens as Bonnie pulls the corset strings tighter, tighter, tighter, and tighter until Elena feels as if she can no longer breathe a single breath.

"Quick, fix up my hair please." Elena tells Bonnie as both of them rush over to the vanity, pinning Elena's hair up until she looks presentable.

"Elena, we shall be leaving soon," Miranda taps on the door lightly, opening it up halfway as she sneaks a peak at her daughter who is sitting on the stool placed in front of the white vanity. "Well, don't you look lovely." Elena's mother smiles.

"Thank you mother, you look quite fine yourself." Elena stands, patting down the dark blue dress as both of the woman exit out of the room.

"You shall iron Lena's dress for we have a town event that we will be attending this evening." Miranda speaks to Bonnie as she eyes her up and down. "We will be back by three." She tells the nodding woman before entwining her arm through Elena's and walking gracefully out of the room. Miranda is beautiful, her hair and eyes a deep brown color. Elena certainly got her beauty from her mother as they make their way down the stairs. "Since you are eighteen my dear your father and I suggest that we find you a suitable husband."

"A suitable husband? But I am so young." Elena immediately rejects the idea, stopping her movements all together. Miranda looks back at her daughter, a sweet smile across her face as she runs a gloved hand down Elena's soft cheek.

"My sweet daughter you are not young, besides with the war continuing men are dying left and right throughout the states. It is our job, as women, to help our community. Young men are dying helplessly in battle and before that happens we must keep this town stable. Young girls like you are crucial. Someday you will understand my dear, when you have your own husband and children to care for. With the right man, that day shall come soon." Miranda tells her daughter and Elena tries her very best to stay calm, to accept her mother's opinion. But married at eighteen or nineteen or even twenty sounds inane, how foolish for an eighteen year old girl to have a husband and children to care for. Elena does not speak and only nods as she accepts what her mother is telling her. Married? Married? Married? Elena thinks about the word continuously throughout her whole French lesson, not focusing on the words being spoken by the French teacher that flew in from Paris to teach the young, privileged Elena Gilbert.

"_Excusez-Moi_?" (Excuse me?) The french woman speaks up, snapping Elena out of her thoughts as she looks up at the middle aged woman once again.

"_Oui_, _Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi." _(Yes, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.) Elena apologizes in French, looking up at the woman once more as she tries to focus solely on what the woman is saying. But how can she focus on speaking the language when all she can think of is men dying in war, woman's husbands being taken from them, herself as a wife, as a mother. Elena doesn't want that, not now. And how would her parents bring her love? Surely they wouldn't find a man that she loved so powerfully. Marriage to a cruel, rich, white man sounds like the epitome of an awful situation in which she wants no part in.

_Later that evening 5:23 PM_

Elena glances at herself in the mirror, her hair in perfect barreled curls while the navy blue hat that is pinned to her head matches the dress she wears. How uncomfortable and yet beautiful she feels as she looks at herself. The town gathered like this every decade, the founders day event that marked the very day the town's people signed the inauguration of the small town. Only the founding families are allowed to attend the gathering that takes place at the Lockwood estate. The founding families include the Gilberts, the Fells, the Lockwoods, the Forbes, and last but not least the Salvatores. The five families got along just fine until an odd dispute occurred between the Gilberts and the Salvatores over land, and ever since the descendants of the two families were born to hate one another. But at events like these the two families are forced to interact, or at least enter the same room as one another.

"Elena dear, we must get going." Miranda enters her daughter's bedroom as the family makes their way into the carriage awaiting for them outside the mansion. Grayson, Miranda, Elena, and Jeremy, Elena's younger brother, all enter the carriage as they ride further up town. Through the tree covered pathway, Elena catches a view of the estate. The Lockwood mansion is similar to the Salvatores, the white exterior and circular driveway that is filled with several other carriages. Chatting and laughing people step out of the carriages and into the home that is brightly lit, a celebration awakening from inside those walls.

"Mr. Gilbert, Miss. Gilbert," The African American man holds his hand out as each of the family members step out of the carriage.

"Thank you sir," Elena nods in the kind mans direction as he smiles brightly. Grayson continues walking stiffly, checking his pocket watch as if to see how much longer he has to make conversation with all of these imbeciles. Grayson believes that the Gilberts started it all, that they are indeed the superior founding family, the ones to be most respected. Of course every other family believes the exact same thing.

As the four enter the home, people greet them all, shaking hands and air kisses filling the space around Elena. Her eyes are darting between this person and that person as her mother's high end friends suck up to her, telling her how stunning she looks. Those women, those women are the pitfall of society Elena thinks to herself as she watches the stuck up women fawn over each other's dresses. How superficial they are, falsely smiling when in reality they are miserable, rich, white women who only care about themselves, falsely claiming to be mothers when in reality they hand off their children to a servant to take care of.

"Oh, Elena, you look just like your lovely mother." Carol Lockwood states, twirling Elena around her finger as if to show off the young girl's appearance to all the men surrounding. Elena gets stares, how can she not? She is beautiful, every straight man in the room notices her, but they don't truly notice _her_, not in the way she desires to be noticed.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." Elena smiles politely when Miranda suddenly grabs hold of Elena's elbow tightly. Elena looks over to her mother, pain searing through her elbow.

"Fix your dress, there are people here." Miranda eyes down to the ruffle on Elena's gown as she quickly soothes over it with her palm. Perfection is all Miranda ever strives for, 'keeping up ones appearance is crucial if one is to be named a founding family member' she used to tell Elena.

"Elena, I don't believe you have met my nephew quite yet." Carol directs Elena over towards the men as they all stand around the parlor chatting about stiffly. All of the men have drinks in their hands, all containing the amber liquid that her father consumes daily. When Elena looks up, she notices that two other men stand amongst where Mrs. Lockwood leads her. Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Elena's heart skips a beat when she catches a glimpse of Damon. He is talking to an older man, a half full glass of scotch in his hand. His hair is slicked back slightly but still the black shade that makes her heart swoon. He looks so handsome, all cleaned up and put together. The closer Elena gets, the more her hands tremble, the more her breathing heightens, the more her heart beats.

"Mason," Carol speaks up, politely intercepting the men's conversation as all of the men turn to face the two elegant women. Damon's jaw drops when he sees Elena standing in front of him. She tries desperately to keep her eyes focused on Mason, but it is almost impossible as her brown orbs cross over to view Damon every now and then. "Mason, I would like to introduce Elena Gilbert. She is the daughter of both Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, a lovely girl."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Gilbert." Mason lowers himself as Elena slowly courtesies in front of the handsome man. Mason slips his hand around hers as he raises her gloved hand and places a gentle kiss on top of it. "Perhaps you would like to dance?" Mason questions, a polite smile dancing its way onto his face. Elena simply nods, sliding her hand in his as he guides her over towards the ballroom. Looking back, Elena notices Damon's ocean blue eyes completely fixated on her, as if they are two magnets, a force so strong that no power on Earth can break it.

"So your father is a wealthy landowner I assume?" Mason questions as he takes the girl by the hand, swaying softly to the beat with one another.

"I presume so," Elena answers, but as he chats about the Lockwood property Elena's head spins, taking a glance at Damon every time they turn. His eyes are hard, a look of jealousy hidden inside of them. As Elena views him, she wonders where his wife had run off to. Why is he standing there alone? Where is the woman who had occupied him earlier in the day? One foot moves and then the other, and then again and again and again until the song comes to an end and Mason releases the young woman from his grasp. Elena is about to speak when she notices that Damon no longer stands there in the corner eyeing her and the man she danced with. He is gone. "If you would please excuse me." Elena nods her head respectively in Mason's direction before she strolls away, not even letting him respond to her sudden departure. Elena makes her way past the men and women inhabiting the house. Laughter and clanking of dishes fills her ears and when she realizes who she is seeking to find, she realizes how inane she is. How foolish of her to be searching for a man in which her own family despises. She laughs dryly at herself as she gives up her search and steps onto the patio, across from the home is a pond, a small pond where lilies float and the moon shines across the dancing water. Looking back, Elena checks to make sure her mother is no where in sight as she picks up her dress, kicks off her shoes and steps forward. The grass trickles beneath her feet as she gets closer to the water and further away from the celebration. How funny that Elena feels more loneliness while crammed into a crowded room rather than when she is a single person walking through the summer night. When she reaches the pond, she is startled when she sees a man already sitting on the edge of the dock. Her feet cracking against the ground alerts the young man as he glances back and Elena identifies the dark haired man as Damon.

"Miss Gilbert," Damon nods in his direction, enticing her to come and sit beside him. Giving into her own curiosity, Elena sways over towards him, her dress delicately brushing up against the wooden dock. He is sitting, his feet close to the brim of the water but not close enough. Although difficult, Elena sits down beside him, her dress flaring out as she does.

"I thought I might see you here." Elena speaks through the night.

"And is that a hope or a dread?" Damon questions.

"A hope I suppose." Elena tells the man sitting beside her, her bare feet swaying beside his.

"Now where on Earth did your shoes disappear to?" Damon smiles as he takes in her naked feet dangling beside his shoe covered ones. How wonderfully crazy she is, Damon thought to himself.

"Now Mr. Salvatore how do you expect me to run in such intolerable footwear?" Elena questions, her eye brow raised wittily as she smiles brightly.

"You are always running, aren't you?" Damon smirks, intrigue coating his husky voice as he glances at her face, what a beautiful face she acquires.

"I suppose so," Elena shrugs as she looks out at the shimmering, dark water once again. "Where is your wife?"

Damon's forehead crinkles in confusion as he shakes his head. "Wife? I believe you are mistaken, I am not married." He responds as Elena turns to view his knowing yet detrimental blue eyes.

"Oh I must have assumed, I will be honest I caught eye of you and that woman this morning. She looks very found of you." Elena nods, trying desperately to not show the envy lying deep inside her chest.

"Yes, that would be Katherine Pierce. She is a Bulgarian orphan, abandoned by her family. My father has taken her in so nobly."

"Nobly? Do you consider your father to be a noble man?" Elena questions quietly, sending an eruption of awareness down Damon's whole being. No, he wants to say, but he can't for it is his father and one must respect ones father.

"Yes, my father is a very noble man." Damon lies right to the stunning woman's face as she cocks her head to the side. Her eyes narrow and her lips purse out as she deeply inspects the man sitting beside her. Damon begins to feel uneasy as no words escape her lips.

"Are you in love with that woman?" Elena wonders openly, unveiling the question she has been stuck on all evening.

"Am I in love?" Damon questions and when Elena nods he finds himself rethinking that question on replay. Is he is love? "I-I-I suppose I don't know." Damon answers honestly. "Are you in love?"

"I suppose I don't know as well, I have never experienced love in my lifetime. But don't you think that if you were truly in love that you would truly know?" Elena questions intelligently, the two of them looking deep into the others eyes.

"I suppose you would." Damon nods as his gaze transfers from the woman's doe eyes to her soft lips. "You are quite beautiful, Elena." Damon blurts out openly through the quiet night.

"Thank you, Damon." His name rolls off of her tongue romantically as Elena's whole body shudders with this unknown feeling. Shivers run across her spin, a pulse awakens between her thighs, and her heart feels as if it may just jump out of her chest at any moment. How does he do this? How does he make her feel this way? Elena thought.

"Someone may come down here and see us, perhaps I should go." Damon speaks lowly, his face inches away from her own.

"Perhaps you should." Elena nods, agreeing with his earlier statement. Damon doesn't pull away though as he leans closer, drawing into her as if he can no longer control his moving body. But than suddenly the sound of giant "Hoorays!" echo through the night, breaking the lustful force between the two. Damon looks up, his eyes meeting hers. He coughs once, clearing his throat as he rises to his feet.

"Elena," Damon says her name smoothy as he slowly walks away. When she looks back, he smiles. "Meet me on the other side of the hill tomorrow at noon, I will see you then." Damon grins, a wide almost cocky grin that stops her from breathing all together. Elena nods, silently agreeing as he strolls away. She should have denied herself, she should have spit in his face like her father warned her too. She should of walked away the moment she caught view of him sitting here on this dock. But then the stronger part of her told her to stay, to listen, to speak, to gaze, to enjoy. The stronger part of her cannot free itself from that man, that _Salvatore_.

**Hope you enjoyed and damn this story is going to be fun to write. PLEASE REVIEW, they really make my day when I get some feedback. Anyway, until next time ...**


	3. The Adventure You Seek

"Good morning," Damon nods his head in Emily Bennett's direction as he makes his way towards the long, wooden, dining table. Giuseppe, Stefan, and Zachariah, Damon's uncle, sit around the table, stiffly eating their breakfast.

"Damon, sit down." Giuseppe nods to the open seat beside Stefan as he takes a seat in the chair. Emily than approaches Damon, carrying a tray of coffee, porridge and hard boiled eggs. Damon leans back, allowing her to place the tray in front of him as he nods kindly.

"Thank you," Damon speaks up as the woman carefully steps away from the table, taking her place over at the window.

"That Grayson Gilbert, such a foolish imbecile." Giuseppe laughs cruelly, bringing up his alcohol filled glass to his lips. Damon watches his father in disgust. Drinking hard liquor at eleven in the morning, spitting out inane hostility towards a man in which he hardly knows. "I had overheard him discussing the open property that has come about across the River. Little does he know, I already purchased it!" Giuseppe begins laughing a deep, belly laugh. How cruel of a man he is, Damon thought.

"Oh yes Grayson Gilbert, but he is much more tolerable than that John Gilbert in my opinion." Zachariah speaks up under his mouth full of food. "What am I saying? The whole Gilbert family is a bunch of avaricious morons."

Damon stiffens in his seat as all of the men laugh, including Stefan. Damon almost feels sorry for these malicious men, fools who make false assumptions about people that they barely understand. Damon knows that Grayson nor John are a walk in the park, but Elena, Elena. She is a Gilbert and yet one of the most interesting, beautiful women he has ever met in his entire life. She is a light, a light that draws other life in. But if Giuseppe figured Damon's interest out, he would disown him, despising him more than he already does. A girl who is the daughter of a man Damon's father loathes.

"Son, are you alright?" Giuseppe suddenly questions, snapping Damon out of his own thoughts.

"Oh, yes, I apologize but if you would excuse me." Damon rises, pushing his chair in and walking away before any man can tell him otherwise. He travels up the stairs, through the hall, and then into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Damon breathes out once, closing his eyes as he tries to relax his tense nerves. He settles against the shut door, relieving his stress as he tries to control his heightened pulse.

"Rough morning?" A seductive, female voice then sounds through the room as Damon's eyes snap open. There on the window sill, sits Katherine. Her dress is red, the corset tightening her cinched, small waist.

"Katherine, I apologize I wasn't aware that you were in here." Damon speaks politely, standing up tall as he fixes his coat.

"Well now that you are here, I hoped you could assist me." Katherine stands, strutting her way over towards Damon as she runs her hand over the top of his suited chest.

"Miss Pierce-" Damon shakes his head, running into the door as he backs away from her. Katherine does not budge though as she presses her lips to his neck, running her hands over his chest wildly. "Katherine, I-" Damon breathes out, his head hitting the back of the door as she runs her hands lower and lower. His eyes shut and his breathing stills but then his eyes reopen and he takes a glance at the clock hung upon the wall. The hand is drifting toward the twelve. If he does not leave soon, Elena will have thought he played her for a fool. Realizing that he must go, Damon grabs hold of Katherine's shoulders, gently pushing her away. "Katherine I have some work to do, I apologize dearly but I must go." Damon tells the wide eyed woman as she stands there, a look of rage cast upon her face.

"You are rejecting me?"

"No, but I must go, I hope you do understand." Damon nods in her direction before fixing his coat that she has ruffled. Walking out of the room, Damon feels a tad guilty, rejecting the woman that captivated his heart, that he fought his own brother for. But now that he stands here, he doesn't think of the brunette standing on the other side of the door, but the brunette awaiting for him on the other side of the hill. With a foolish smile cast upon his face, Damon walks down the stairs and out the door before anyone even notices his absence. Making his way up the hill, Damon notices that Elena has not shown up yet. Searching from right to left, he doesn't see her anywhere when suddenly she runs up behind him, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Well, I believe you are late Mr. Salvatore." Elena giggles, covering his eyes with her soft hands as she stands behind him. Damon just grins in response, turning around so quickly that she falls against him. Her hands are resting upon his chest and Elena feels as if she is floating as he stares at her.

"Hello 'Lena." Damon smiles an uncontrollable smile as he gazes at the beautiful woman. Her hair is curled, two strands pinned back. The light blue dress she wears is not supported by a corset beneath it. Instead the dress flows down her body naturally, like waves upon the calmest ocean.

"Now that you got me here what are you planning to do with me?" Elena backs away from him, removing her hands from his solid chest despite her wanting to keep them placed there. Her smile is electrifying, sending odd nervousness to erupt throughout Damon's body.

"Honestly I don't have one clue." Damon tells the woman honestly, completely caught up in those brown, doe eyes of hers.

Elena raises her eyebrows, cocking one head to the side. "Not one clue?"

"Not one," Damon smiles a helpless smile, his eyes fixated on her as her brunette curls sway softly in the summer wind.

"Than perhaps I shall show you one of my favorite places." Elena suggests, a bright grin plastered across her face. "Come on, Mr. Salvatore." Elena giggles, grabbing Damon's hand as he follows her down the hill. They pass by her home as he follows her through the woods, his hand held by her smaller one.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Damon wonders as they run off together through the hot summer afternoon. Her brunette hair shines in the sun, the soft curls bouncing every which way as she giggles lightly. How will he ever get the sweet sound of her giggle out of his head? Damon thought.

"Just a little further." Elena reveals to him as they run deeper into the woods, Damon following close behind her. Soon enough though they reach a hidden lake. The waterfall emptying itself into the giant pool of water beneath it is mesmerizing. The sound of soft water falling against the deep depths of blue is captivating as Elena gazes at Damon, watching to see if he enjoys the majestic destination she had shared with him. Elena ran off to the lake quite often, sometimes to write, to study, to listen, or even just to think. This place is a way out of her strict parents and privileged, high class lifestyle in which she doesn't enjoy all that much. Elena knows she should appreciate the benefits of being the daughter of the respected Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, but sometimes she finds herself wishing for more, for a deeper meaning to life than luxurious parties and fashionable corset dresses. "Isn't it wonderful?" Elena questions as Damon turns to view the stunning girl once more.

"Yes, very wonderful indeed," Damon agrees, but as she stares out at the water Damon finds himself staring at her. "Why do you always wear blue?" Damon suddenly questions, it is an honest question considering three out of the four times he has seen her she wears the color blue.

"I suppose it reminds me of the water." Elena tells him, looking down at the light blue gown she wears. "Come on," Elena nods her head as she begins to walk further down the cliff and down to the edge of the water. Damon then runs up so that he is standing in front of her, helping her down as they reach the bottom. "You know I have never shown this place to anyone before." Elena tells Damon as she fixes her dress.

"Well, I shall keep this a secret as well then, along with many." Damon smiles as she does, both of them watching one another as the sound of water flowing echos throughout the humid day.

"Why did you ask me to meet you?" Elena suddenly questions, her voice thick with curiosity and intrigue. Damon stands still for a moment, not knowing what to say. Why did he ask her to meet him? Damon is not sure, perhaps it was her beauty, or her spirit? Damon isn't sure but there is something about her that makes him want to know more.

"Why did you come?" Damon follows up her question with a question of his own as both people stand still, gazing at the other strangely.

"I suppose I don't know." Elena answers honestly and Damon notices how she always does that, she just blurts out whatever she thinks. Elena does not overthink, she simply spills her honest truth without giving a damn what anyone thinks.

"How have I only met you this year?"

"Well," Elena begins to walk closer towards the gleaming water, taking a place on one of the large rocks. "My parents keep me busy so to speak. They want me to be a proper young lady, so I suppose I don't get out much. They tell me 'a lady must understand the fundamentals of life before entering at full force' whatever that means." Elena shrugs, a saddened sigh escaping her pouty lips. "Besides, isn't it you that entered my families' property without permission?" Elena questions, a silly smile playing on her face as she challenges the handsome man standing before her.

"I heard you humming, and I couldn't find the strength in me to not come and look for you." Damon tells Elena who looks like an angel sitting upon the rock delicately.

"You must not be very strong then Mr. Salvatore." Elena smirks a playful smirk, challenging him as her witty behavior toys with him.

"Not when it comes to you Miss Gilbert." Damon smirks back, both of them caught up in a captivating trance that neither want to escape.

"I'll admit I have never met a man quite like you." Elena speaks. There she goes again, spilling out her truth, Damon thought to himself.

"No?" Damon questions huskily as he takes a dangerous step closer to the captivated woman.

"No," Elena pants out as he takes another step towards her. But before he can even reach her, she is propping herself off of the rock and prancing over towards the water. Damon watches her, completely caught up in everything she is as she slips off her white heels.

"What are you doing?"

Elena looks back at him, a playful yet mischievous smile toying at her soft, pink lips. "Do you know how to swim Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon's eyes widen as he watches her untie the back of her dress. "I-I do not have any swimwear at the moment." Damon tells the woman.

"So?" Elena shrugs, her smile now eased into a soft pout. Women do not do this. The swimwear that men and women are supposed to wear cover the whole body, not showing an inch of skin. Women are meant to be proper, not exposed to the outside world. As Damon watches Elena slowly step out of her light blue dress, he is startled by her spirit, by her excitement, by her thrill for adventure, by_ her_. She than turns, only in her white chemise that stops right above her knee, revealing her tanned, stunning legs. Damon suddenly finds trouble breathing. He has seen a naked woman before and yet just the view of her legs sends him into oblivion. "Are you coming or not?" Elena questions, her gentle voice full of adventure and curiosity.

"Oh yes," Damon nods vigorously as he strips down, removing his pants, shirt, vest, and coat until he is only wearing briefs. Elena stares at him for a short while, gazing at his perfectly sculpted body. How intriguing a man's body is to be, she thought to herself. His blue eyes squint underneath the shining sun. His dark hair looks perfectly messy. His gorgeously astounding abdomen shows itself to her as his abs tighten every time he inhales. How is one man so unbelievably handsome? She wonders breathlessly. The white briefs he wears stop just above his knee as he stands there, both of them staring breathlessly at the other. Damon doesn't know this quite yet, but Elena has never seen a man's body like this, so exposed to her and only her. And never has she exposed herself like this to another man, showing herself in just her undergarments. How awkward and yet comfortable she feels all at once as she stands her before him. Relaxing her jittery self, Elena than turns and heads towards the rock. Damon watches her a she climbs to the top, fearlessly stepping onto the edge. "Elena, do not jump from there!" Damon shouts at her, but she then expands her arms, sending Damon to sprint up the cliff in a dazed panic. But before he can reach her, she falls. Damon gasps and looks over the edge as the water stirs from where she had just jumped. Waiting breathlessly for her to rise, Damon feels his chest tighten until he catches sight of her head bobbing in the water and he exhales breathlessly. Elena's laugh echoes through the summer day as she lies on her back, floating in the water happily.

"Come on Damon! Don't be a prissy boy!" Elena laughs fully. How she can make fun with him so easily is delightful, Damon thought. Damon then smirks, if he dies, he dies, he thought as he runs across the cliff until he jumps into the air, falling helplessly until he hits the ocean blue waters. His body gets taken under until he paddles his feet and returns to the oxygen filled air once again. His smile doesn't falter as exciting adrenaline runs through him. His hair is soaked back and when he turns he sees Elena paddling in the water, smiling breathlessly at him. "Isn't it thrilling?" Elena questions, her brunette hair now dripping wet as the water reaches the edge of her chin.

"It is," Damon agrees as both of them swim, breathlessly smiling and staring at one another. "I thought you drowned for a moment." Damon reveals as both of them paddle in the deep waters. Elena then giggles a soft giggle as water droplets travel down her clear skin. Damon takes one of his hands, wiping the water droplet off of her nose delicately. Elena's breath halters as he touches her, his finger falling to her bottom lip as he wipes the water droplet resting on the spot. His hand then finds the small of her back as he pulls her closer, water rushing across her exposed skin as he grabs her waist. Elena feels overwhelmed as every nerve in her body ignites, lighting on fire the moment his large hands brush across her body. She then wraps her arm around his neck as he holds her, her legs still paddling while his hands grasp her waist. Neither of the two know what is happening, but he can feel the thin material of her chamise between his fingers, and she can feel the tips of his dark, wet hair dancing across her wet body as both of her arms wrap around his neck. Their breaths halter, their faces nearly touch, their eyes widen, everything surrounding the two stills. Their lips are almost touching and their eyes are now focused on the other person's mouth as Damon's tongue glazes over his bottom lip. Elena watches him intensely as she feels his hand rise so that he is now touching her rib cage softly.

"Come on!" An unfamiliar voice then sounds through the air as Elena snaps away from Damon, unwrapping her arms from his neck and distancing herself from him. Both of them are so caught up in the other when they suddenly realize what they are doing, who they are with. Elena swims breathlessly for a moment before paddling back over to shore. Damon swims there for a moment before following the young woman and traveling back over towards the shore as well. Elena is soaked as she rises to her feet, her white night gown pressed tightly against her body as the dripping wet material sticks to her gorgeous figure. She looks caught up in a daze as Damon walks back onto the shore, his body soaking wet as well. He runs a hand through his hair breathlessly, his legs tired after swimming for a moment too long. He loosens his neck and watches as she picks up her light blue gown that is sprawled out across the ground.

"Elena, are you alright?" Damon questions as he takes in her frantic, stressed behavior. Her eyes are wide with panic as she pulls the gown over the top of her soaked body.

"This is wrong, I cannot-" Elena leads on, her heart still racing after all of the commotion she just experienced. "I cannot do this."

Damon eyes squint together in confusion as she backs away from him. He licks his watered lips once as he shakes his head guiltily. What is he thinking? He thought. Prancing and swimming and flirting around with the daughter of his father's enemy, how inane both of the two are. Both of them caught up in the other lustfully when in reality this is not how either of the two should behave. Both of the two barely know one another and yet they were barely dressed, passionately touching one another in the water. How awful she is, Elena thought. Her father would shun her for her impertinent behavior, how insolent she is, Elena thought.

"I understand," Damon nods as Elena slips her feet back into her shoes. He then grabs at his clothes, pulling the material over his still wet body. The sun beats down at him and as he gazes at her he notices how guilty she appears to be, how guilty he feels because he laid that guilt upon her. He shouldn't have touched her, he should have kept his distance, he should not have pulled her into him, but the stronger part of him had too. Damon wants her, desires her unlike anything else he has ever desired before. But now, they both stand here, realizing how foolish they are for even meeting up with one another. So with a dreaded silence filling the space between them, Elena walks away. Her back is turned as Damon stands by the shore, watching her as she escapes from him and into the woods, leaving him to reflect on the shame he should feel, but doesn't.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you want, thanks for reading. :)**


	4. To Let Such Passion Die

_Later that evening 11:43 PM_

Elena lies in her bed, rethinking the events that had taken place earlier in the day. Meeting Damon at the hill, talking with him, swimming with him, touching him. All of these actions she should have not partaken in and yet she did. Elena feels something towards him, how wonderfully alive she felt when in his arms. When they were floating together, their breaths heightened and lips almost touching, she forgot about everything else in the entire world. How amazing she felt as he ran his hands up her back, feeling at her skin. Elena had been on dates, kissed a boy even, but never had she felt such a connection than when she was with Damon. Those large, calloused hands, those deep, baby blue eyes. His perfectly sculpted body and soft lips, tempting her to take him with everything she has. How bad she wanted to kiss him, how bad she wanted to touch him, to allow him to touch her. And yet she stopped herself, guilt and fear powering over her desires. How inane of her to associate with a Salvatore. With that last thought, Elena drifts off to sleep, trying her absolute hardest to destroy the feelings that kindled between her and Damon.

_Saturday morning 8:23 AM_

It has been a week since Elena spoke to Damon. She avoided the hill, avoided the lake, avoided him in general. She thought that if she no longer partook in events she shouldn't, then she would no longer run into him. After all it was her own incapability to follow the rules that led her to him. But as hard as Elena tried to escape him, the more he plagued her mind. She realizes that now as she sits at the dining room table, laughter erupting throughout the home. Elena's father had invited the Fells over to their home, desperately hoping that she would somehow connect with Thomas Fell. The Fells are a founding family, full of wealthy, respectable men. Grayson had advised that Elena speak to Thomas, pushing the man upon her. Lately, Elena's parents have been adamant on finding Elena a suitable husband. Of course Elena wants no part in this finding, but as she sits here she realizes how easy it would be if she just try to fit in, to listen to her parents like a respectful daughter.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Miranda suddenly seethes maliciously, snapping Elena out of her daze.

"What?"

"Sit up dear, we have company do not be rude." Miranda tells Elena sternly, looking down at her daughter as if she were a five year old child. Elena does as she is told though, sitting up and making conversation with the vapid people surrounding her. She tries to laugh, to converse, but all she can think of is Damon touching her. Never had she thought in this way before, never had she wanted a singular man so badly. Did she plague his mind the same way he plagues hers? Elena wonders.

Dinner eventually ends but as the Fells stand to leave Grayson grabs onto Elena's elbow. "Elena I suppose you could go and walk Thomas to the carriage." Elena's father tells her and as much as she wants to shake her head and run as far away as humanly possible, she nods and walks Thomas out. The pair step out of the doorway and into the dark, humid night. Both of them silent as they step along the pathway side by side.

"I hope you know that I had a lovely time this evening." Thomas then speaks softly.

Elena turns, a soft smile cast upon her face. "I had a lovely time as well, Thomas." Elena lies, but the lie must have been believable as Thomas lowers his head, dropping down to kiss her stunned lips. Elena does not back away though, allowing him to caress her cheek and kiss her. His lips connect with hers and Elena tries desperately to find it, to find the spark, to find the electricity that ignites between them, but as he kisses her she realizes the spark is no where to be found. She feels nothing for this man, not when she first met him and certainly not now as their parents strive to marry the two. Her heart is not racing, her knees do not feel as if they might give out at any moment. She feels nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Goodnight Elena, I will see you tomorrow evening?" Thomas questions as he backs away, his hand falling off the side of her cheek.

"I suppose you will." Elena nods, agreeing as he backs away. His face is gleaming, lighting up as the beautiful woman escorts him to his awaiting carriage. Thomas believes that this woman could potentially be his wife, and to everyone except Elena, that is the intent. Tomorrow night would be the annual founders ball, all of Mystic Falls joining in celebration at the Lockwood estate. Soirées in the small town of Mystic Falls are common, men desperately wanting an excuse to laugh, drink, and hit on single, young women. Elena loathed these events, standing around her mother and her friends, acting as if she is a stiff, naive young girl who has no thoughts of her own. Elena is not a conformist and she certainly does not want to grow into her mother's personality, flaunting her clothing while bowing to her husband as if he is god, agreeing with everything a man tells her to do. That is the thing about Damon, Elena feels as if she can be herself around him and he will never judge. In fact the only response she gets to her adventurous, crazy thoughts are smiles, wide smiles that express just how much he enjoys her company, how much he accepts her and every attribute she acquires. Damon understands her, not wanting her to change anything about herself. When she speaks, he listens. When she told him about the moon she expected him to laugh, to call her a fool for thinking such inane thoughts, but no, instead he listened, imagining too what it would be like to live upon the brightly lit sphere.

"Goodnight," Elena waves as the carriage takes off down the dark pathway. The carriage is eventually out of sight but Elena does not move, staring up at the star filled sky. The wind is soft as the tall trees ruffle in the wind. It is easy for her to get consumed in her own thoughts, to lose track of time as she stands outside.

"Elena?" Miranda suddenly calls out Elena's name, snapping Elena out of her small world. Elena than turns, picking up her dress slightly as she prances back over to the door. "What did he say?" Miranda questions like a sixteen year old gossiping teenager as Elena slips back into the brown mansion.

"He kissed me," Elena tells her joy filled mother who is practically beaming at the news.

"Oh dear! That is wonderful news!" Miranda raises her hands to her smiling lips, stopping herself from gasping with joy.

"Yes, I suppose so." Elena nods as her mother beams with excitement. Elena tries her hardest to smile, to pretend as if she desires to marry this man. "Mother I am tired, I must go to bed." Elena suddenly snaps, walking up to her bedroom swiftly as Bonnie accompanies her. Sudden tears rush to her eyes as the corseted dress tightens against her stomach, making it so she can barely grasp the air surrounding her. She feels as if she cannot breathe as her chest constricts with an emotion she cannot identify.

"Lena what is wrong?" Bonnie questions, panic evident in her soft eyes as she takes in the young girls disheveled stance.

"I cannot, I cannot-" Elena shakes her head back and forth, panic in her eyes and mumbles falling beneath her lips. "Bonnie, I do not want to marry." Elena tells her handmaid and friend as Bonnie rubs against the frantic girls shoulders, desperately trying to calm the panicked girl. "Quick, untie the corset, please Bonnie please!" Elena cries out.

"Right away Miss, calm down Miss." Bonnie speaks kindly, untying Elena's dress as quick as humanly possible. As the ties loosen softly, Elena finds it easier to breathe, to think clearly once again. "Is this better?" Bonnie questions as the restraining clothing loosens around the brunettes slim figure.

"Yes, that is quite better, thank you." Elena breathes out slowly, deeply trying to calm herself. She had no idea what came over her, but she just couldn't handle the restraint any longer. She can't handle the restraint on her body and on her life, on her freedom. How odd for her to be set up with a man she feels nothing for, Elena thought.

"Miss are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine, perhaps you can leave me be." Elena questions, still turned around with her hands on the wall, her breathing still unsteady. All Elena can hear are her parents, their voices, their opinions, their suggestions, their judgements, both of them demanding to be heard and to have control over Elena's life. The echoes of their voices ponder in her mind. How much Elena wants to listen, to be able to just do as she is told, but the more powerful part of her wants to run. She desires to run as far away as she can, to the hill, to the water, to the moon, to a place where _he _is. Elena wants nothing to do with snobbish parties and abusive husbands, and even if Thomas is kind, he will never quite understand her. Nobody understood Elena, not one soul until Damon. Even Bonnie didn't quite understand her friend and her outrageously strange ideas and thoughts, but Damon did, Damon does.

_The Founders Ball 7:00 PM_

Damon stands beside George Lockwood, listening politely as the men speak of the war erupting throughout the United States, the war Damon will enter in barely four months time. Damon listens and even buds in a few times, but then he sees her. Elena Gilbert enters the Lockwood estate, her family following closely behind her. Her hair is curled, half of it pinned up as he is reminded of the lake, of the memories they shared there. How beautiful she appears to be in the emerald green gown that falls to her feet. Then he sees it, an image that causes his fists to clench and his heart to stop beating completely. A man holds Elena's waist, his fingers itched into her side as if they belong there. Damon seethes as he watches, why does he feel this way? Damon wonders. Why does he care so much? He should not care for this girl, this girl who is the daughter of a man his father despises. And yet at the mere image of her and another man sends Damon through the roof, jealousy and anger overpowering everything else in the world.

Elena then takes notice of him as well, her gorgeous eyes looking over the room until they lock with his icy blue eyes. Both of their eyes hold overwhelming emotion as they try to turn away but ultimately fail to do so. Drowning in each other, Elena does not realize when Thomas suddenly pulls her waist, steering her away from Damon completely. As Elena walks away, she watches her feet move down the hall unconscionably. However did a man get to be that sexy, his black hair and icy blue eyes complimented by his perfect body and bone structure. There is something intimidating about Damon Salvatore. He appears to know everything and he has this masculine power to him, showing that he can take her and anything else with no questions asked. With most men Elena wants to be left alone but with Damon she wants nothing more than for him to take her. She wants him. Elena can feel his eyes on her as she makes her way towards where the Fell's stand.

_9:00 PM_

Damon watches as Elena dances with Thomas, his hands tight against her waist. Her brunette curls sway from side to side as they move in unison. There is only one thought that rolls through Damon's mind though and that is: that man is not him.

"Damon," Katherine then calls from across the hall, her eyes deeply fixated on the dark haired man.

"Hello, Miss Pierce." Damon nods towards her, not even sparing her a glance though as his eyes stay focused on the brunette across the room.

"Who are you watching?" Katherine asks, her seductive tone making itself known as she struts over to where Damon stands. "The Gilbert girl?" Katherine smirks as if she hit the nail on the head, as if she unveiled a dark secret that was meant to remain untouched.

"What Gilbert girl? Of course not I hate the Gilberts along with my father!" Damon defends himself, pretending as if he is not swept up in Elena's wake.

"Is that right?" Katherine glares at him as if she is inspecting the man, trying to determine whether or not he speaks the truth. Damon stands in front of her for a moment silently before all of the crowd joins in a dance. Partners pair together as they sway delicately. Damon grasps Katherine's waist and hand while still watching Elena and Thomas. The partners then shift as Damon twirls Katherine around, sending her over to the man next to him as he takes hold of a blonde woman. The woman is sparkling her eyes at Damon, desperately trying to get his attention but all he notices is that he is one partner away from Elena. The partners then shift again, Damon twirling the blonde woman onto the next man. And suddenly Elena twirls into him, her chest colliding with his. Her eyes are wide and her breath is stilled as they move. One foot moving and then the next, the both of them dancing together while their feet move uncontrollably. His blue eyes pear deep into hers as Elena watches him, her gaze drifting to his soft lips every now and then.

"Elena-" Damon whispers faintly as tears rise in her eyes. Why is she crying? Damon wonders before the young girl slips her hand from his, grabbing her dress and escaping into the hall. Damon stands there, frozen in time as people dance around him, shuffling as he stands alone in the middle completely stunned. Looking back at the hall, Damon looks from right to left, checking to see if anyone is looking before taking off down the hall. Damon looks in every room, searching for the brunette until he views the library. Elena stands there, her chest heaving breathlessly and her hand over her chest. "Elena," Damon breathes out slowly, faint music echoing in the background.

"Mr. Salvatore I wish to be alone." Elena informs him but he does not move, his feet imprinted to the floor. Elena watches him though and her voice stays silent as he shuts the wooden door. Books fill every ancient bookshelf as a grand piano sits in the middle of the study. "What are you doing?" Elena questions Damon as the door closes and he takes a step toward her.

"Why are you with him?" Damon suddenly asks.

"What? Who?"

"Thomas, Thomas Fell, why are you here with him?" Damon questions as he takes another step towards the beautiful woman.

"Damon," Elena shakes her head, putting her hand out as he comes closer to her panicked stance. She cannot do this, her father would never accept this behavior. "Please,"

"Tell me why you came here with him." Damon demands as he takes another step towards her, so close that when Elena backs away she slams into the bookshelf behind her. Elena's breath hightens and the pulse between her thighs awakens as he puts his hand at the side of her head, his eyes dropping to her lips. "Why?"

"My father wishes me to marry him." Elena tells Damon truthfully as her breath gets lodged in her throat, his face just inches away from her. All she desires is him, and yet she doesn't move an inch. She wants to run and yet she stays put, losing herself beneath him.

"Marry? You cannot marry him." Damon tells Elena, his breath grazing across her soft cheek.

"Why not?" Elena questions as he moves closer, closer until his lips almost touch hers. Both of their bodies itch for the other, both of their mouths watering as they stare passionately at one another. Elena wishes to grab his coat and kiss him, to allow him to touch every square inch of her untouched body. "Damon please," Elena pleads, hoping that he will stop because she knows she is incapable of walking away.

"Please what?" Damon questions but he knows, she wants him to walk away, to relieve her from having to make that decision herself. But Damon is not going to make it quite that easy as he leans forward, drowning in his own want. Despite their family disputes, Damon does not care, Damon wants her so he will take her.

Elena shakes her head, trying desperately to stop herself from kissing him. But then Elena stuns him, grabbing his coat roughly as his lips collide with hers. Damon slowly falls into her, his hands gripping the sides of the bookshelf behind her. After one kiss, that is not nearly enough as both of them rush back for more. Elena's arms swing around Damon's neck as his grip her waist, tightly pulling her against his body. Damon yearns for her as his tongue slides into her mouth, relieving every stressful nerve that lies in his body. Her hands fumble around his clothing as he makes her knees weaken. They are kissing upon the bookshelf, hiding in the darkness, away from their families, away from reality. That is the only way they will ever be, a secret, a lie. They should not be doing this, kissing in a dark room away from their reality. But as Damon guides his hand down her perfect body, as Elena dives her soft hands through his black locks, both of them realize that they just don't care. No matter the consequences, they want this and it is an impossibility to let such passion die.

**THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW! they really make my day, but anyway I hope you all have a great day/night and i really appreciate those who follow this story and truly read it, lots of love to all of you.**


	5. I Know You

**Thank you for reading and I am going on break so I will have plenty of time to update this story and my other ones so go check those out too. Anyway thanks for reading and here is chapter five. **

"Damon, stop, stop." Elena breathes as Damon's hands fall from her cheeks, both of their breathing heavy and rushed. Elena's curls are now ruined, the pins now on the floor after Damon's hands disheveled the brunette's hair. Both of their breaths tremble, their faces inches apart as their eyes bore into one another.

"I cannot stop." Damon responds but Elena can no longer handle the emotional strain of this all. Grabbing at her fallen strap, Elena fixes her dress and pulls away from Damon. She turns, Damon turning too as he watches her try and regain her strength.

"This is-" Elena goes on when a sudden cacophonous sound rumbles throughout the home. Loud, argumentative voices argue deeply as Elena and Damon turn towards the door. Both of the two make their way towards the parlor only to be visited by the sight of Giuseppe and Grayson furiously arguing.

"Grayson please, we are in public." Miranda whispers to her husband as both men seethe in front of the other. Elena looks over to Damon for a moment, their eyes connecting sadly. This is their reality, and that shall never change. "Grayson," Miranda pleads one more time as whispers fill the silent room, all eyes directly on the tumultuous scene before them. Both of the two men are hot with anger but Grayson eventually falls back, leading Miranda towards the door.

"Elena," Thomas then calls out from behind the timid girl's stance. "Please come." Thomas orders her and Elena takes one last strained look at Damon, heavy emotion and lust hanging between the two before Elena nods in Thomas' direction. The whole room is silent after the sudden outbreak that changed the mood, only faint judging whispers echoing throughout the parlor. Elena's lips are still swollen, her heart is still jumping out of her chest as she is guided out of the Lockwood estate. Damon watches as she slips out the door with _him_, and sudden sadness falls on his face.

"Miss Gilbert your father has instructed me to escort you home." Thomas speaks stoically.

"I don't understand, what was all the chaos about?" Elena questions as she looks back at the door.

"Giuseppe Salvatore is a disgrace for a man along with his two sons, they have no respect for anyone but themselves." Thomas speaks as Elena enters the carriage along side him. Elena nods in agreement but she is awakened to the truth. Damon is not the man Thomas or her family think he is to be. Damon is much more than _anyone_ sees him to be.

"And my father did not inform you of why they had argued?" Elena questions.

"No, he has only told me to escort you back home. Elena you must know that I have taken a liking to you, in fact our families having taken a liking to us." Thomas intimates at the suggestion of marriage as Elena sits timidly beside the man. "Our families are fitted and I have asked your father and he quite agrees. What I am trying to ask you is if you will be my wife Elena Gilbert." Thomas proposes to Elena's shock as he pulls out a gold wedding band.

"Thomas I-" Elena's life flashes before her very eyes, her mother braiding her hair, telling her all about the rules of womanhood. Her father smacking her cheek when she would argue with him. Her brother and her swinging on the swing tied to a tree in the backyard, only now they hardly speak for it is improper to do such things as one ages. Elena envisions Damon kissing her, his hands running up her body. She envisions her mother and father's faces when she informs them she is to be married, and the faces when she informs them she declined his proposal. How distraught her parents would be if she did not accept the lifestyle they were handing to her with no cost. "Yes, I shall be your wife." Elena suddenly agrees, making Thomas' face light up with joy. Happily, Thomas then slips the ring onto Elena's ring finger.

"Oh Elena, how happy that news makes me." Thomas tells her as he drops down to kiss her already kissed lips. Elena kisses him back, but like always she experiences no feelings towards this man whatsoever. There is no spark, no lasting effect that makes her whole body ache with want.

The carriage then pulls up to the mansion, Elena exiting out of the carriage. "Goodnight Thomas,"

"Goodnight Elena I shall see you tomorrow." Thomas smiles at her sweetly before the carriage is off, and the harsh, summer wind runs past Elena's cold shoulders. She stares down at the ring, what it means, what it symbolizes. She shall no longer see Damon, not even secretly. This ring closes down every possibility she wished to explore. This ring symbolized wealth, conformity, business, family, arrangement but not love, the ring, the engagement, the marriage will never symbolize love, not for Elena at least. Getting cold, Elena than glides over towards the double doors. She opens them and is confronted by her father shouting in the parlor.

"I am done! Do you hear me? Done!" Grayson shouts out before suddenly slamming a door shut. Elena flinches at the noise when her mother is then gliding down the tall staircase.

"Lena come upstairs," Miranda orders her daughter as Elena follows her lead. Both of their elegant dresses sway along the staircase as Elena follows her mother into Elena's bedroom. Her mother is silent as she points to Elena's vanity chair, indirectly telling her to have a seat. Elena does as she is told as she takes a seat on the stool. Miranda then picks up a brush, taking Elena's soft, brunette curls into her hand as she brushes through her hair.

"Mother, is father alright?" Elena questions quietly as her mother runs the brush through her silky hair.

"Yes,"

"What was all the chaos about at the party?" Elena questions.

"Your father had his eye on a property that had opened up across the river. Everyone knew of your father's hope to purchase it but being the cruel man he is, Giuseppe purchased it just to mess with your father and our family." Miranda informs her nodding daughter.

"Do you truly believe that all the Salvatores are such cruel men?" Elena questions as thoughts churn in that intelligent brain of hers, far too intelligent for anyone's good.

"Children are outcomes of their parents, I believe that. The Salvatores are all avaricious men who care of no one but themselves my dear."

Elena then nods, accepting her mother's words, before she takes a glance at the ring placed on her finger. "Mother I have news. Thomas proposed and I have accepted."

Miranda then shrieks with happiness as she drops the brush to the ground. "Oh my dear, how delightful. Thomas had asked your father not to long ago but I have been waiting for this day to come. Oh my how wonderful this is, for all of us." Miranda smiles.

Elena then smiles falsely, her lips only raising the slightest inch. "Mother, do you love father? I mean when you first met him, did you fall madly in love with him before marrying him?" Elena then questions as thoughts churn in her head. Elena watches as her mother shrugs, picking up the brush and resuming in brushing the young woman's hair.

"Overtime of course I grew to love your father, he is a great man. But love is not everything Elena, it will fade with time, security is what is most important in life. Once a woman makes a notion towards a man it is important that she does not recant and repeal away for it will tarnish her pure appearance. Woman who make up too many men without intensions of marriage are disreputable flirts Elena."

"But if we don't marry for love than why must woman be married?" Elena questions, not wanting to accept her mother's opinions as the truth.

"Many people do marry for love, but Elena there are many more important factors in life than just passionate feelings towards someone. Marriage is complex, it is the joining of two families, of business, and of wealth. There is much more to consider in marriage than just love. You will understand Elena when you are a wife and a mother. It is our job to see that the world is a fitted place to live in. Thomas comes from a wealthy family and he will provide for you as you need." Miranda tells her daughter with a smile.

Elena just stares at her hands, baffled by the words escaping her mother's lips. How can she feel this way? Isn't there a deeper meaning to life, to marriage? Elena thought quietly to herself as her mother continues to brush her hair. "And what will I do if Thomas provides for me as I need?" Elena questions her mother's words.

"Well, soon enough you will have children and do what every other woman does I suppose." Miranda tells her daughter.

Elena nods sadly at those words. Elena wants children, in fact she loves children, but to have children with a man one hardly loves, to spend everyday with those children, to put them to bed, and then to sleep with the man you feel nothing for sounds painful to her. "Mother do you believe that Thomas is the best for I?"

"I do, the very best." Miranda kisses her daughter on the top of her head before placing the brush back down onto the vanity. "Goodnight dear," Miranda nods towards her daughter as she slips out of her bedroom. Elena looks at herself in the mirror and she is reminded of the man that owns her life and the man that owns her heart. Elena wishes to run again, feeling the grass beneath her toes and the wind running through her hair. Elena wishes to escape these walls, to escape from this superficial town she calls home.

Tired, Elena slips into her nightwear and climbs into her bed. Before she knows it, this may no longer be her bed. Instead she will be living with Thomas in a whole new bed, a whole new house, a whole new life.

Tired, Damon then slips into bed. Katherine had come in earlier, but he pretended to be asleep, not wanting the woman's attention. Katherine is a distraction, she always has been, but Elena, Elena is no distraction. Elena is the woman he desires, the woman he cannot stop thinking of no matter how hard he tries.

Both of the two lie in bed thinking of the other, the way they kissed, the way they feel towards one another. Is it right to stay away? Or is it right to press the limits and go for what one truly desires? Both of them contemplate that very thought before drifting off to sleep.

_Three weeks later 12:34 PM_

Damon stares out at the yard, trying to remember all of the tiniest aspects of this home before he is off to war in three months. Stefan sits on the other side on the table. Newspapers spread across a part of the long dining table as Damon gets a view of Elena and Thomas' picture on the back of the towns local newspaper. Their engagement had gone public last week. When Damon heard the news he had been shocked, hurt even. To find out the woman he fancies is marrying another man stung him unlike any other thing had before. Katherine no longer even intrigued him for his mind was still focused on Elena. He doesn't want to be this way, in fact he found himself joining in on the cruel talk towards the Gilbert family the other evening. He thought that if he convinced himself that he hated her family, then he would eventually hate her too. But now he realizes that was an inane way to get her out because he cannot get her out, she is stuck in his head like a horrible migraine. All he can hear are her little giggles. All he can see are her bouncing curls and long blue dresses. All he can remember is the way her lips felt against his, how amazing he felt when she was close to him. How did this even happen? Damon thinks as he sips on hot tea. How did one woman have such a large impact on him?

Not being able to take the enclosed space any longer, Damon travels outside in order to get some fresh air. Looking at the hill, he laughs dryly at himself for even thinking of her. How stupid he is, he thought. She does not care for you, Damon tells himself as he begins to walk through the woods. She is engaged to be married to a different man. Damon wants so badly to be rid of her, and yet he sees her everywhere he goes. Damon kicks at the trees, wanting to kick at himself for acting this way. This is not Damon Salvatore. He is not a lovestruck fool who can't think straight because of some girl, even Katherine didn't plague his mind like Elena does now. Damon then looks up only to realize that somehow he had followed the path towards the lake instinctively. Walking all the way through, Damon eventually makes his way out until he can only see the ocean blue water and that familiar waterfall.

"Damon," That familiar voice then sounds out from behind Damon as he turns quickly. Elena stands there in a silky pink dress, as if she had just woken up and walked down to the lake.

"Elena,"

"What are you doing here?" Elena questions, her voice cold as if she owns the lake and he is not allowed to come here unless she says so.

"Am I not allowed to come here?" Damon smirks.

"Fine, I shall leave then." Elena turns to go when Damon's feet suddenly move forward and he finds himself grabbing the girl's arm, stopping her from taking another step.

"No, don't go." Damon speaks huskily as Elena glances from his arm to his icy blue eyes peering into hers. Noticing her lingering eyes, Damon then slips his hand off of her arm. "I saw your picture in the newspaper, yours and Thomas' of course." Damon tells the woman, obvious jealousy evident in his voice.

"Damon I will not apologize. I am to be married in three months and that is set." Elena tells Damon stoically, her voice flat and dull. Where is that fire? Where is the passion that usually stands tall in her voice? Where is the liveliness? Damon wonders.

"Is that what you want or is that what your parents want you to want?" Damon questions, walking on treacherous territory as the girl widens her eyes in response.

"Excuse me? I do what my parents ask of me like a respectful daughter should."

"Of course," Damon sighs as he rolls his eyes at her despondent behavior. "You know the Elena that I knew would be very disappointed in this_ new_ you." Damon tells her, insulting the way she is acting at the moment.

Elena's eyes then widen with rage as she seethes before him. "You do not know me Damon Salvatore! We have only seen each other a few times, you know nothing." Elena tells him, that fiery stubbornness shooting out at him. Damon smirks as he hears it, how much he loves the fire she holds, the stubbornness she forces upon him unlike any other woman, woman who usually bow to his very existence. But Elena is different, she is strong, showing that she is more than just a man's wife.

"I do know you, the real you. The you that told me about the moon." Damon takes a step closer. "The you that jumped off that cliff over there." Damon points to the cliff as Elena looks over at it. "The you that knew it was wrong but kissed me anyway because you just couldn't help yourself." Damon takes another step closer, holding her cheeks in his hands. "The you that skipped around in those silky blue dresses of yours. That is the real you 'Lena. That is the you that I know and I need." Damon tells her as she averts her eyes away from him and pulls out of his gentle grasp.

"Damon please you do not understand." Elena shakes her head, trying to tell him that she is only doing what needs to be done.

"I understand, I understand! Do you think that my father wishes happiness on your father? Do you think that my family would approve of you like yours would approve of me? Elena I should not be doing this neither but how can I deny myself of you? Elena you cannot marry that man because I know, and you know, that he will never make you feel the way I do."

"Oh well aren't you arrogant? Assuming that I am so obsessed with you? What if I do love Thomas? What if I do not feel anything for you at all?" Elena questions with an eye roll.

"Okay then tell me." Damon challenges her as he takes another step closer to the stressed woman. "Look me in the eyes and inform me that you do love him, that you feel nothing for me." Damon demands.

Elena tries her best, but she cannot do it. Damon is right. Elena is a coward, why can't she just lie? She wonders. Just look him in the eyes and tell him that you love Thomas and feel nothing for him, Elena tells herself. "I lo-" Elena tries but stops herself mid sentence. She does not love Thomas, and she cannot lie to the man standing before her. Adding to all of those problems, Damon is making it that much harder to walk away as she notices how unbelievably handsome he looks.

"Say it." Damon demands once again. Elena's cheeks are now flushed and her knees are now weak as she tries her very best to lie to him.

"Damon I-"

"You cannot say it because it is not true." Damon informs her as he takes a step forward, resting his hand on one of her cheeks. Elena's eyes appear to be strained, hurt tears rising in them. He realizes how hard he is making this for her, but he wants her.

"Damon," Elena breathes out as their foreheads connect tirelessly, both of them emotionally drained after the strain they had experienced over the past month. "Just let me go." Elena pleads.

"I do not know how." Damon tells her honestly as they both breathe heavily, their lips just inches away from one another. They know how foolish they are for doing this but they cannot help themselves as Damon drops down, holding the woman's cheeks passionately as he kisses her with all of his might. Elena's knees buckle as his tongue enters her mouth and she loses herself in his touch. Her hand swifts through his dark hair as his stay firm on her cheeks, both of them refusing to let the other go.

"This will never work." Elena tells him as she pulls away for a short moment to catch her breath.

"I know, but I once told you that you would be my secret and I want you Elen-"

"Okay." Elena quickly agrees before he can pronounce another syllable. She gives in, to lust, to passion, to everything as she kisses the young man once again. It feels as if fireworks have gone off and suddenly Elena feels free again. That is what Damon does to her, he makes her feel awake, he makes her feel alive again. His lips are pressed against hers, his hand is lingering beside hers, and she feels whole, like she finally found what she had been missing all along. Despite her wanting though, Elena then pulls away for a moment as he grabs her waist with his large hand. "I shall be your secret and you shall be mine." Elena breathes out as his forehead rests upon hers, both of them completely captivated by the other, both of them vowing to keep their secret passion hidden from the judging eyes of society.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and it all goes up AND down from here. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, Lots of love, livherself. **


	6. Maybe

Damon lies in bed thinking of Elena, of the kiss they shared by the lake. Her flowing brunette hair and soft brown eyes flash through his mind as he rests his arm underneath his pillow, thinking quietly to himself as he stares up at the familiar ceiling. A knock then sounds through the dark room as Damon rises in bed, flicking on the lamp as he squints at his bedroom door. "Come in."

The door opens only to reveal Katherine as she steps into the room, still wearing her elegant ball gown. "Hello Damon."

"Katherine, I wish to sleep." Damon rejects her as he rises to his feet politely, his eyes holding no desire for the woman standing before him. Katherine watches his body language skeptically as she glances him up and down, her lips pursed together.

"What has happened to you?" Katherine questions as Damon stands solemnly. He never rejected her. Katherine has been the rope in the Salvatore's game of tug a war, and now? Now he acts as if he wants nothing to do with the woman.

"I do not understand what you mean." Damon shakes his head, denying her scrutinizing glare as she struts across his room.

"You have been different I suppose, and it mustn't be me so I have come to conclusion that it must be you." Katherine allows her opinions to roll off of her tongue seductively as she cocks her head to one side, watching the man as his eyes follow her movements.

"Katherine I leave for war in three months, it is not right for me to carry on with you the way that we have been." Damon excuses himself, forming the lie within seconds because he knows the truth is much more dangerous than this white lie. Elena and him have agreed that their relationship will stay between the two of them, not allowing anyone else in the outside world into their secret love affair.

"Yes, I suppose you are right but I have to admit I do miss you at times." Katherine mutters under her breath seductively as she sways over towards him, her dress flowing eloquently as it brushes against the floor lightly.

"Katherine my brother loves you. I can no longer see you." Damon informs Katherine, trying desperately to make the woman see that they can no longer go on as they have been for months.

"That never stopped you before." Katherine speaks out seductively as she flicks him down with her hand, pushing the man back down onto the large bed. Katherine breathes out slowly as she climbs on top of him, but before Damon can be swept into her manipulative ways Damon grasps her wrist with his hand firmly.

"Katherine please, you must go." Damon tells her as he rises, her body falling to the side as he moves.

Katherine sighs stiffly, her lips pursed together in a straight line as she adjusts her fallen dress strap. "Fine but just know that I do not believe that those are the reasons for your sudden hesitation." Katherine speaks out as she plays with her dress, fixing it so that the gown flows down neatly. "Goodnight Mr. Salvatore." Katherine nods as she fades out of his view, closing the door gently behind her as she slips into the hall.

Damon then falls onto the bed as an exasperated sigh leaves his mouth. How much he wishes he could parade Elena around, showing just how amazing she is to the outside world, and yet he cannot for reasons he does not understand himself. His father has hated the Gilbert's for years, accusing them and blaming them for every wrong doing that occurred in his life. Giuseppe is a man who forces his way into peoples lives, making it so that those people pay for his wrongdoings. Damon fell right into that hole without quite realizing it. Damon does not desire to go to war and yet he is still obliging in order to please his father, his father who truly only sees him as a disappointment and a tool that can be mended into something he finds respectable. But for now this is how Damon's world will be, his world involving transactions, business, and family, and his world that revolves around Elena. And as he lies here thinking of the brunette he realizes that he may find that world much more appealing.

_The next day 3:45 PM_

Stefan and Damon sit amongst many men as they all sip on hard liquor and clouds of cigar smoke puff from their raspy mouths. They all talk of business, their focus stern as Giuseppe sits at his desk. The lights in the room are dim as Stefan stands beside his brother, both of the two wanting little to do with the conversation that erupts throughout the study.

"Brother I have news." Stefan then drops down as he whispers low enough so that only Damon can hear his quiet words. Damon turns his attention to his brother as he awaits for Stefan's news. When Stefan drops down to whisper once again, Damon is shocked at the words that escape his brother's lips."I believe I may ask Katherine to marry me." Stefan reveals and Damon is immediately taken back, marry? They cannot marry.

"Brother you mustn't be serious, you are only nineteen." Damon shakes his head, not allowing his brother to make such an egregious mistake. Katherine does not love Stefan, Katherine had been trying to sleep with Damon the night before and yet his brother desires to marry this mendacious woman?

"The younger I am the longer I can spend my life loving her." Stefan smiles a foolish smile as Damon's eyes narrow. He wants to shake his foolish brother, to show him just how malicious that woman is. Katherine will only hurt his brother and Damon is well aware of that fact.

"Brother Katherine is a liar you cannot marry-"

"I have to admit I am shocked at your reaction. Of all people I would have thought that my own brother could find happiness for me." Stefan admits, his voice low and unwise as he backs away from Damon. "Unless it is because you want Katherine for yourself." Stefan hints as he watches Damon's visage sternly, wanting to know if Damon too loves Katherine the way he does.

"No, Stefan I have no feelings for Katherine." Damon speaks truthfully to his young brother as Stefan glares at him. Damon wishes that he could inform Stefan of his reasoning, of why he no longer loved the orphaned girl. Elena, he wishes that he could voice out his feelings for the brunette, that he could tell his brother about the amazing, new woman he has found. But as much as he wished he could, he knows he cannot. For Elena's sake, Damon will never put her in a situation where she has to choose between him and her family. Damon has been selfish about many things in his life, including Katherine, but he cannot be selfish when it comes to Elena's well being.

"My boys will support the foundation as well." Giuseppe then speaks out as both of the Salvatore brothers nod, agreeing with whatever it is their father speaks of. "This meeting is adjourned." Giuseppe speaks sternly as he looks down at the files on his desk, all of the men filing out of the study as Stefan and Damon stand there like two soldiers waiting for orders. Looking at Damon, Stefan then rolls his eyes as he trudges out of the room. Damon wants to be happy for his brother but truly he only wants the best for him and the best is not Katherine Pierce. Katherine Pierce is a detrimental woman who will only break Stefan's fragile, young heart. Realizing that his brother does not believe him, Damon narrows his eyes and shakes his head before heading out of the study as well.

"Wait, son." Giuseppe speaks out, stopping Damon from leaving. Despite his wanting to, Damon then turns around as he waits for his father to speak. "I need you to turn over the papers for my ownings of the land across the lake."

Damon nods as he takes the papers from his father's hands, glancing at his name shown across the letter. "Father why have you purchased this? I mean the Salvatore's own numerous pieces of property as it is."

"Grayson Gilbert wanted it and so I took it before he could get his grubby hands on it." Giuseppe laughs a deep belly laugh as he signs his name across the paper.

"But why? Why is it that you despise that family so much?" Damon questions, not understanding the war that feuds between the two families.

"Damon I do not have to explain my dislikes to you, just know that they are not to be trusted."

"But why?" Damon pushes, deeply trying to understand his animosity for the family.

"Damon if I were you I would shut my mouth and go deliver those papers before I shut your mouth for you. Am I understood?" Giuseppe speaks out sternly, still not giving Damon any information.

"You are understood." Damon nods politely, trudging out of the room before his father can get angry at his son. Damon closes the door as he stares down at the wooden floor. Why? All he wants to know is why? Why does his father despise the Gilberts? Why do the Gilbert's despise his family? Why does he have to hide the woman whom he cherishes? Why is she engaged to be married when her heart is not truly in it? Why is he fighting for a cause he truly does not support? Why? Why? Why?

_Later that day 5:00 PM_

Damon waits for Elena on the other side of the hill as he looks from right to left, wondering if the brunette woman will show. Assuaging his worries, Damon then catches view of Elena waltzing up the hill, her silky white gown swaying in the wind.

"Damon," Elena whispers as she reaches the top, catching view of the handsome man waiting for her. Maybe it shouldn't, but this thrills her, sneaking around, hiding from the outside world. Damon gives her life, a breath of fresh air that awakens her soul.

Damon's smirk is then daunting as Elena grasps his hand. "Hello Miss Gilbert." Damon smirks, his eyes full of pure happiness.

"Hello Mr Salvatore." Elena smiles, the glimmering light of the sun shining across her glowing skin. Her brunette curls are soft as they sway in wind, Damon entangling his hand in those curls as his hand sweeps across the back of her neck. Her eyes travel from his icy blue eyes and than down to his soft lips as he entices the young woman. Noticing her desire, Damon grabs her neck before dropping down to kiss her with all of the force lying deep within him. His tongue slides into her open mouth as their lips connect again and again and again until neither of them can breathe. When he comes up for air, Elena's eyes are wide as if he had put her in a deep trance. Her breath is heavy and her lips now swollen as she shakes her head in amazement.

"Where shall I take you?" Damon questions as he watches the still stunned woman.

"Your favorite place." Elena glimmers, her eyes wide and her smile glowing.

"Okay," Damon smiles a true smile as he slides his hand inside hers, guiding her down the hill.

"Wait Damon," Elena suddenly stops, glancing at the Salvatore estate and then back to their joined hands. "We cannot go-"

"I am not taking you to my home Elena." Damon cuts off the frightened girl, assuaging her worries as she nods. The brunette follows Damon as they pass by the land quickly and through the trees outlining the Salvatore's estate. Further and further they travel through the trees until Damon stops by a swing. The swing is connected to a large tree, a million yellow dandelions sprouting beneath it.

"Wow," Elena breathes out as she takes in the breathtaking sight. The sun peers through the trees as the soft summer air brushes across both of their skin. Elena is taken back by the stunning sight as the various colors show themselves beautifully, the sky baby blue, the sun amber yellow, the tree leaves hunter green, the dandelions bright yellow. How amazing the sight is as Elena's breath stops for a moment of time.

"It is quite beautiful isn't it?" Damon speaks up amongst the comfortable silence as Elena nods, still astounded by the sight before her.

"How did you know of this?"

Damon smiles as he shoves his hands deep into his pockets, walking towards the long wooden swing. He runs his fingertips over the ropes nostalgically as he sports a genuine smile. "My mother used to take my brother and I here quite often."

"Your mother? Do you mind if I ask what happened to her?" Elena questions, walking slowly towards the young man as he sweeps the dust off of the wooden swing hanging from the tall tree.

"She died of consumption when I was barely seventeen and Stefan reaching eleven. Lily was a great mother, she would like you Elena." Damon smiles as he looks up to meet her gaze, his blue eyes glistening through the sunlight.

"Really? You believe that your mother would have found a liking in me? A Gilbert?" Elena questions, her voice holding transparent disbelief.

Damon then chuckles softly as he shakes his head, denying her questions. "My mother was quite different than the people we know now. She didn't judge based off of silly last names or old habits. My mother forgave easily and always told me to listen before perceiving. She used to say 'My son you may only know a person based off of what they tell you, not what the world around you tells you, so listen to your heart and you shall find your way'." Damon smiles as he envisions his mother.

"She sounds like a sagacious woman." Elena smiles as well, taking one step closer to the man.

"She was, a lot like you in that department." Damon cocks his head to the side as he watches Elena, her beauty amazing him as always.

"How so?"

"Well, she always thought about life differently then most people I suppose. She dreamed larger and spoke with more passion than most. My mother knew who she was and who she wasn't and I believe that you share that same quiality." Damon informs the wide eyed woman.

Elena then laughs softly as she shakes her head. "I believe you are mistaken, I do not know who I am." Elena tells him, her voice almost sad as her brown eyes connect with his.

Damon only smiles though as he nods, a small smile appearing on his handsome face. Walking towards her, he then grabs her hand with his as her fingers thread between his softly. "You do know who you are, you just don't know how to be you while still surrounded by the people who don't understand you." Damon tells Elena truthfully as her breath gets lodged in her throat and she gazes at his knowing eyes lustfully. But _he _did, Elena thought, he understood her.

Elena then smiles as she runs her hand over his coat, her fingers gently trailing the fabric. Damon watches her hands as she feels at his solid chest. Her soft eyelashes bat slowly as her lips curl up into a small smile.

Damon's eyes stay trained on her beauty as she leans up, kissing his lips softly as she encloses the space between them with her body, her chest pressed against his. Backing away, Elena then watches for his reaction as her eyes focus on his electrifying blue orbs. Damon stares down at her lips before he suddenly grasps her neck, crashing his lips to hers passionately as his tongue devours her mouth and she moans softly against his lips. His hands hold her neck and Elena feels as if she is floating as he takes her in a way she has been dying to be taken.

"Come here," Damon then leads Elena towards the swing as he lays his hand out, displaying that she should sit on the wooden block. "Get on," Damon smirks as Elena smiles sweetly, shaking her head before taking a seat on the swing. Her dress sways in the wind as she looks behind her, viewing the handsome man. His fingers gently trail across her back as her skin ignites like a forest that just caught fire.

Elena's giggles fill the air as Damon pushes the young woman on the swing, her brunette curls swaying softly in the gentle wind. Elena's dress brushes across the ground as she tilts her head back, allowing the wind to swift across her blush cheeks as Elena smiles uncontrollably. Damon then smiles too as he watches her, biting his lip as he slows the swing down until it comes to a dead stop. Gently, Damon pulls her head to one side, her eyes deeply fixated on him as he brushes his hand across her cheek. Their lips then connect slowly as their eyes flutter shut and he entangles his fingers through her brown hair. Emotion is sailing through the air as both of them express their love through this very kiss. Breaking away, Damon then notices the sudden tears evident in Elena's eyes as she breaks her gaze away from him.

"Elena what is wrong?" Damon questions worriedly as he brushes his large hand across her soft cheek. Elena then shakes her head as she rises from the swing, swiping away her tears as she stands. "Elena," Damon pleads as she turns away from him, refusing to let him in.

"Lay with me?" Elena then questions as she turns around, her brown tear filled eyes shining as the sunset glimmers off of her glowing olive skin.

"Always," Damon nods as he lowers himself, gently sitting on the ground as his back rests upon the great oak tree behind him. His eyes stay focused on the brunette as she glides over towards him, comfortably lying down in his arms. Curling into him, Elena feels nervous and safe all at the same time as her heart thumps repeatedly. Truth is a part of her feared Damon and the feelings he stirred up inside her. Damon makes her question everything, he even makes her question herself. He makes her question her desires in life and he challenges her in ways no one else did before.

Damon's hand then creeps up her forearm before sliding itself into her silky hand, grasping it as her fingers thread between his. "Are you alright?" Damon whispers into her ear softly as he plays with her hand.

"Yes," Elena whispers softly as she moves down slightly, leaning into him as she sighs heavily. The sun sets as the brisk summer air swifts across the many dandelions and Damon's cheek brushes against the top of her head, their hands joined together sweetly as she lies in his protective embrace. "Damon?" Elena questions softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder where this leads? How will this ever work?" Elena speaks out, vulnerability evident in her shaky voice. The thought saddens Damon as his eyes fall and his lips curl up sadly.

"I do not know." Damon tells her sadly even though he wishes he had the answers. He wishes that he could tell her that their future is filled with pure happiness, that he is going to marry her, that they will have children, two daughters and a son. Damon wishes that they could live out a life that was not suppressed by dark secrets and inane family rivalry, but that is their reality and Damon realizes that he and Elena may never have that life, the life filled with marriage, children, happiness, joy, _love_.

"Now that is a box we shall not open." Elena chuckles depressingly, her voice full of sadness.

"We may open it Elena, it just may not be the future that either of us desire." Damon tells her as he rests his chin on the top of her head, his fingers threading through her brown curls.

"You mean a future where I am married to Thomas and you are off at war? Being taken to God nows where with whomever you meet along the way?" Elena questions openly but her voice is filled with a thick saddness that neither of them want present. The two are aware of their relationship, of how far it can go and how far it cannot go, but never had they wanted to acknowledge their reality. Sometimes living in a dream is much more comforting than living in reality.

"Elena," Damon sighs, holding her hand still as he shakes his head, words escaping the man completely.

"It's okay do not say anything, just lay here with me." Elena sighs, her voice breaking sadly. Damon then nods his head, pulling her closer towards him as he embraces the stunning woman. A slow tear travels down Elena's cheek as she comes down to reality, realizing that Damon will never truly be hers and she will never truly be his. They will always be living in an imaginary land where they are foolishly telling themselves that this will last, but reality is a harsh slap in the face for them both. In three months Elena will marry a man that is not Damon and Damon will go off to battle, fighting in the Civil War. That thought frightens Elena as well, Damon fighting in war, risking his life. And as she lies here now, wrapped in his embrace, Elena realizes how heartbroken she would be if he went off to war only to never return. How would she ever move on? She thought quietly as his fingers slowly thread through her hair.

But maybe he will not die, Elena tells herself. Maybe he will become a war hero and return from battle without a scratch. Maybe their families will finally end their feud and they can all live peacefully. Maybe Thomas will find a different woman, a woman whom he loves deeply. Maybe Elena will indeed marry Damon. Maybe she will bare his children. Maybe they will live in their own home living out the life they want. Maybe, maybe, maybe. That is what life is, full of maybes. But Elena realizes now that she does not wish to live a life full of maybes, she knows what she wants, and that is Damon.

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for all of those who read this story and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Update soon, promise. **


	7. Holding On and Letting Go

"Three!" Damon counts down as Elena entwines her fingers within his. "Two!" Damon shouts as Elena bites her lip, pure excitement shooting through her as they stare down at the ocean blue water. "One!" Standing on the cliff, Damon and Elena look over at one another before jumping over and into the dark waters, their hands still clasped together as they jump freely. For a moment it feels as if they are flying before they both clash into the water, their bodies being swept under into the deep tides.

"Woohoo!" Damon screams out as he rises from the water, shaking his head back and forth as water flies off of his black hair. His smile is contagious as he searches for the woman, but his excitement then turns into pure worry as Elena's presence is nonexistent, her body not resurfacing from the deep waters. Frantically he starts looking in every direction, his eyes wide with fear as his heart physically stops. "Elena! Elena!" Damon screams out before catching sight of the brunette. She is across the lake, sitting on a rock at the shore. How did she get there so fast? Damon wonders as he swims over towards the beautiful woman, his heart now steadying.

Elena smiles brightly, her hair dripping wet as she sits along the rock in her undergarments.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Damon breathes out as he reaches the rocks, his breathing still unsteady.

"How will I ever make it up to you?" Elena jokes, her voice light and full of joy as she pulls at his neck, connecting her lips to his.

Leaning on Elena, Damon's hands rest on each side of the woman as his eyes boar into hers romantically. The sound of waves clashing and birds chirping fill the wispy, summer air as Elena rests her palm against Damon's wet cheek. Watching her, Damon's blue eyes admire her beauty, water escaping her soaked brown hair as tiny droplets travel down her chest, disappearing into her drenched chemise.

"You are too beautiful for words, Lena." Damon whispers under his breath huskily as his bare chest rests upon hers, both of the two pleading to touch the other. Not being able to control her desire, Elena pulls at Damon's neck once more as his lips connect with hers, electric vibrations running through the two lovers bodies as they revel in their time, their kiss, their love that shall remain a secret to all except them.

For the past month adventure filled their days, both of them escaping their reality for a moment of bliss with the other. Elena and Damon shared each others secrets, confessed their darkest wanting, their craziest dreams. They did not hide from one another and that is the foundation of their love, pure understanding. Damon accepts Elena, every part of her, and Elena accepts Damon, every part of him. When one spoke, the other listened. They understood one another in a way no one else did before the other came along. So now after a month, they had experienced everything with one another, falling deep into love unconscionably. They were like magnets and no mighty strength could penetrate Damon and Elena's unbreakable bond, their all consuming love for one another.

_An hour later 1:32 PM_

Elena escapes into her bedroom without making a single sound as she changes into dry clothing. Surprising the young woman, Bonnie then appears behind her. "Bonnie, you startled me." Elena gasps as the maid glances Elena up and down skeptically, scrutinizing the unusually joyful girl.

"I apologize Miss, but may I ask where you have been?" Bonnie questions, politely taking a step back from Elena.

"I had been practicing french on the grass, a breath of fresh air was quite needed." Elena lies to her friend as she takes a gown from her closet, lying it across the bed. For these past few weeks, Elena had been lying to Bonnie, to Thomas, to her parents, to everyone. She had come up with plenty of excuses when in reality she had been off with Damon, venturing out into nature with the man whom she fancies deeply. The excuses had been easy to assemble, somedays she had been writing French poetry while other days she had been knitting, or perhaps painting or practicing piano. Either way her foolish parents believed her, praising her for being such a respectable young girl when in reality she has been secretly involved with a man whom her father would never approve. Besides, Thomas has proposed and Elena is still expected to marry the young man in two months. As time ticks away, Elena realizes that every day spent is yet another day that she is traveling further away from her thrilling life with Damon and closer to her insipid life with Thomas, a life she truly wants no part in.

"Oh, may I ask why your hair is wet?" Bonnie questions timidly as Elena's eyes widen. Should she confess her secret to Bonnie? Elena wondered.

"Oh, I fell in the water and-" Elena begins to lie before glancing at the complexed woman, deeply contemplating whether or not she should confess. "Bonnie I believe I have something to confess, but if I do you mustn't tell a soul." Elena warns the now curious girl as she takes a seat upon the bed, patting on the space next to her as Bonnie takes a seat beside the brunette.

"I promise I will not tell a soul." Bonnie informs Elena.

"I know you won't." Elena smiles a warm smile as she rests her hand upon the dark complexed woman's kindly. "You are aware that Giuseppe Salvatore has two sons, yes?" Elena begins to unveil her secrets to the nodding woman.

"Why yes,"

"And one of those sons has a name of Damon Salvatore. I met him one night on the other side of the hill, he was magnificent, electric." Elena is suddenly put into a thoughtful daze as she thinks of the handsome man who stole her heart so quickly. "Damon and I saw each other many times after that and something inside me ignited, he awakened something in me. And never have I felt more alive than when I am jumping off cliffs or kissing him in a field full of dandelions." Elena smiles as Bonnie's eyes go wide with shock.

"You kissed him?"

"I love him." Elena confesses to the surprised woman as she continues on. "I have been secretly seeing him for the past two months or so."

"You have what? But your mother and father-"

"My mother and father will never approve of him, I know." Elena sighs sadly as she gazes at her hands. "He is a Salvatore and I am a Gilbert and my father will never allow a Salvatore into my life, into his." Elena mutters out inaudibly as she confronts the reality of their love affair.

Bonnie's eyes are narrow as she reflects on all the information that has been given to her. "But what about Thomas? You are to be married in two months Elena." Bonnie cries.

"I am well aware." Elena nods, melancholy thoughts plaguing her mind. How little she wants the life that is perfectly aligned for her, she thought. And not only did she not want it, but she simply didn't fit it. Elena is not aligned to fit into that life. In fact she is a different shape entirely, a shape that solely fits into Damon. "But I do not wish to marry Thomas Bonnie. I do not wish to marry him because I am in love with a different man, but I do not know what to do for my love would break so many hearts, mine included." Elena cries.

"I do not know what to say, this is all so much." Bonnie shakes her head, trying desperately to understand all of the information that has been given to her.

"I am well aware but Bonnie you mustn't tell anyone, especially my father. This must remain unknown." Elena informs the still appalled woman sitting before her.

"Elena this is-" Bonnie shakes her head back and forth, contemplating if she should warn someone of her friend's appalling behavior. She knows her friend has a mind of her own but has she lost her mind completely? Secretly loving a Salvatore behind her parents back? Behind her fiancés back? Despite her opinions though, Bonnie will still keep Elena's secrets for she had told the maid in confidence and she swore to secrecy. Bonnie is to be trusted, that is why Elena told her solely. "I will keep your secret Lena."

_The Lockwood's Ball 8:30 PM _

Elena's arm is intwined with Thomas' as he leads them deeper into the estate, every woman and man dressed to perfection. White women flaunt their elegant dresses and luxurious diamonds as they bat their eyelashes at their stoic husbands. Watching them, Elena squints before her eyes solely search for one man in particular.

"Come this way." Thomas leads Elena towards the crowd of people located in the parlor. Damon is speaking to Giuseppe as Grayson stands on the opposite side, a drink firmly placed in his angered hands.

Damon's eyes focus on Elena as Thomas leads her towards the Fells, showing off the brunette as if she is a piece of property that he has finally claimed. Damon hates the sight, the sight of her on another man's arm, a man that is certainly not him. Before he can say a word though, chaos erupts through the home as a man walks in, his head spinning and his mouth moving a million miles a minute. Every man and woman stare at the frenetic man, waiting for the news that he holds.

"Well, spit it out Daniel!" Grayson shouts as the people around wait for answers. The man is breathless as he rests his hands upon his knees, bending down as he tries to regain his strength.

"I have received news, a telegram." The man breathes out, still breathless after his speedy venture to the estate.

"What news?" Giuseppe shrieks, now irritated at the secretive man.

"The war," Daniel breathes out breathlessly as all eyes focus on the man, everyone waiting for the impactful news that he holds. "President Lincoln issued a true proclamation of conscription of five hundred thousand men for the United States Civil War immediately. Men are to be drafted in two weeks time." The man finally reveals as socialable whispers fill the ballroom, everyone spitting out their own opinions on the matter.

Eyes wide, Damon tries to wrap his mind around this information. In two weeks he will be drafted to the Civil War in order to fight against men who inhabit the same country as him. How inane, Damon thought. He had envisioned all of this time, two more months, and now? He has a mere two weeks before he is sent off to battle. All of this time he had envisioned two months, two months to prepare, two months to spend with Elena. Elena. Thinking of the woman, Damon's ocean blue orbs fall onto the brunette from across the room. Immediately, Elena's eyes turn up only to reveal the hidden tears lying in those brown orbs of hers.

"Damon," Elena mouths out silently, her eyes broken and sad as she stares at the man longingly. Elena had not expected this. She needs more time, more time to spend with him and to figure out their situation. But two months is now two weeks, and Damon's arms will be replaced by Thomas', and hills and lakes will be turned into dust and bullets, and love will turn into nothing, and days will turn into weeks, and weeks will turn into months, and months to years, and years to two years until they are both so far into life that they no longer hold each other and yet somehow still love each other.

"Lena," Damon shakes his head from across the room, everyone moving past him as people erupt in conversation once again, the people who couldn't care less about Damon and Elena or even their families, for they are all rich snobs who only live to showcase their money.

Not being able to control it, Elena then feels a silent tear travel down her cheek as her eyes stay locked with Damon's, both of them thinking of thoughts they don't want to imagine. How little time she has with him, Elena thought before Thomas takes hold of her elbow, snapping Elena's attention up to the brown haired man.

"Elena are you alright?" Thomas questions, and as Elena nods Damon makes his way out of the house, Elena watching as he walks away, from everything.

"Thomas I wish to go home, I feel unwell." Elena tells the man as he watches her, his eyes deeply fixated on her tear filled eyes. "Please," Elena pleads as she shakes her head, sadness overruling every fake emotion that she can't seem to munster up at the moment.

"Okay," Thomas nods, taking the woman's fragile arm as he leads her out of the house. "Elena shall you see a doctor?" Thomas questions as they enter the carriage, his hand sliding inside hers as he helps the woman in.

"No, I just wish to go home." Elena cries as she takes a seat in the carriage, her eyes trained to the window as a singular tear makes its way down her cheek yet again.

"Elena," Thomas questions, but she does not speak a word as she stares out the window, desperately wishing that she could escape the life that has been set for her. "Elena I am speaking to you." Thomas warns her sternly, grabbing hold of her arm as he turns, his eyes hot with that familiar anger that she has seen before in her father's eyes.

"I am sorry, I am okay thank you." Elena nods respectably but her heart is broken, reality coming down upon her, crashing down her hopeful, adventurous soul.

Thomas then nods as they ride to the Gilbert's Estate silently, Elena thinking of two weeks, two weeks, two weeks, two weeks, two weeks. How short a period of time? Elena thought silently to herself as the carriage moves, the faint moonlight glimmering through the transparent windows. The moon, the moon she dreamed of as a child, wondering what it would be like to live amongst space, away from the constant pressure overbearing the young girl. But never had she let her mother's judgmental opinions or her father's abusive temper affect her happiness, never did she allow them to take away her light, her pure love for life itself. Elena is a force of nature, a beacon of hope for Damon, a light that led him out of his own despair, showing him love, showing him kindness, showing him that life does not need to be suppressed, that happiness is achievable, that passionate love does exist if one steps out of their own way and allows themself to fall freely, giving in to whatever consequences they may face.

"Goodnight," Elena nods before stepping out of the carriage, not allowing Thomas to speak a single word as tears travel down her cheeks. The home is dark and empty for her family still remain at the Lockwood estate. Once the carriage is gone Elena takes her dress in her hands and begins walking, walking towards the woods, to a place where she had been held by Damon once upon a time. Through the trees and the summer air, Elena makes her way further and further into the dark forest until she stops. Surprised, Elena catches view of yet another person. "Damon?" Elena questions and before the young man can even turn she is sprinting, falling into his arms as he holds her tightly, her body pressed to his as he holds her head with one strong hand. "Damon," Elena cries softly, a few more tears escaping her eyes as she clings to him tightly, as if he may disappear at any given moment.

"Lena," Damon breathes out as he pulls the woman away slightly, his hands falling to her tear stained cheeks. "Do not cry," Damon smiles weakly, staring at the beautiful woman that he holds. "It is okay,"

"It is not okay." Elena shakes her head, tears escaping the woman's eyes as she backs away from him, anger now evident in the stubborn woman's voice. "This is not fair! You cannot go!"

"But I have to." Damon tells Elena, his blue eyes sorrowful as he watches the woman.

"How can you be okay with this?" Elena turns to him, her eyes wide with curiosity and sadness. "How can you just let me go like that? How can you-"

"Elena this was bound to happen!" Damon cuts off the woman, shouting, but not at her, at the world. "You and I both knew that I would leave for war, that you would marry Thomas!" Damon yells, his eyes now full of vulnerable tears as he watches the frenzied woman.

"Yes, but not yet!" Elena screams, her breathing unsteady and tears escaping her pained eyes. "Not now! We were supposed to have two months." Elena cries as he shakes his head, his jaw stiffening as he walks towards the brunette.

"I know, I know," Damon sighs as he grabs her arm, pulling the upset woman into his arms as he holds her smaller body tightly against his, his finger delicately brushing through Elena's hair as she clings to his chest.

"We were supposed to have two months," Elena cries, her tears falling onto his shirt as he bites his lower lip, trying desperately to not cry, to not scream, to not be upset along with her.

"I will be okay Lena." Damon mutters into her ear, trying desperately to assuage the crying woman as she stares into his blue eyes. Looking at her, Damon is suddenly hit by a wave of appreciation, how blessed he is to have met such an amazing person, Damon thought.

"But what if you die? What if you never come back for me? Please don't leave." Elena begs, tears falling down her saddened cheeks as Damon blows out a stressed sigh. His thumb sweeps over the brunette's cheeks as he bites his lip, not knowing what to say to mollify her.

"I promise you, I will make it back to you, I promise." Damon tells Elena sternly, holding her face in his hands as his eyes boar into hers, both of them caught up in one another as his lips gently kiss her forehead. "I love you Lena, you should know that." Damon breathes out those three words for the first time as a singular tear escapes his eye.

Elena's eyes are wide as she hears him speak those words softly, those words that resonate through her mind. "I love you too." Elena mutters out as he rests his forehead upon hers, both of them breathless and melancholy as they draw closer to one another. Damon's hand slides up her back as her skin quivers with want, her lips now inches away from his, enticing each other until finally their lips meet. The kiss is poignant and full of vulnerability as Elena's hand sweeps over his neck, shivers erupting beneath her soft touch as Elena's brown eyes meet with his. "I want you." Elena mutters out as his throat lodges, his pants tightening as he watches the girl.

"You do?"

"Uh huh," Elena nods nervously, a pulse awakening in the area that craves him most as his hands feel at her body, her slim waist, her luscious hips, her soft back. Step by step, Elena walks backwards as Damon leans on the woman, her back laying softly on the grass. The wrap that used to cover her shoulders is now sprawled out beneath them as he lowers himself, pressing his body against hers as he rests his hands on each side of the girl's head. Slowly, Damon begins to untie Elena's corset as she watches him, nerves filling her whole being. One by one, the corset loosens as he slowly takes the gown off of the brunette, removing all of the woman's clothing until she is dressed only in her white chemise. Gently, Damon feels at the woman's body as she quivers beneath him, her hands escaping into his dark, messy hair. His hands lower as they glide along her hip, his finger pulling on the band of her pantalets. "Damon I-" Elena breathes out nervously as she shakes her head, his eyes snapping up to meet hers.

"You have changed your mind?" Damon questions, backing away slightly like the true gentleman he is.

"No, no," Elena breathes out as she shakes her head, not knowing how to confess her virginity to him. "I just, I have never done this before." Elena shakes her head, her eyes wide as she watches his reaction.

Damon smiles for a moment as he watches her, how happy that news makes him. "That is okay, we will only do what you wish to do." Damon breathes out as he removes his hand, slowly brushing his finger through her soft, brown hair as he kisses the young woman, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he deepens the kiss.

"But I want to, I trust you." Elena nods as he slips his hand in hers, feeling her skin upon his as he swallows thickly. Watching her, Damon revels in the poignant moment as she slides the coat off of his clothed body. One by one, clothing is shed from each of their bodies as they stare deep into one another's eyes, kissing slowly as they move. Damon slowly spans his finger across the women's exposed torso as he admires her body, her delicate skin igniting beneath his soft touch. How beautiful one woman is, Damon thought as he watches her. And as he watches her, Elena watches him. How much she never knew before he came into her life, how much she never did, how much she never dreamed of doing. Damon awakened her soul, exhibiting all of these new experiences that she had yet to know, yet to feel. And now he towers over her, his hands trailing over her half naked body and his eyes peering into her loved soul. How amazing she feels when lying beneath him, how much she yearns for his satisfying touch, how much she wishes for him to explore every aspect of her untouched body.

"I love you." Damon whispers huskily as he kisses the woman's neck, velvety purrs escaping her soft lips. And as his hands fall, Elena allows Damon to remove her brassiere, the silky material sliding off of her delicate arms gracefully. Stunned, Damon's eyes widen as he views the woman, the woman whom he loves deeply, the woman who showed him that there is more to life than social affairs and avaricious owning. "Your beauty is-" Damon leads on but words fall from the young man's lips completely as he cannot describe her beauty in one word, one word simply does not do the woman justice. All of her, her bright smile, her shimmering eyes, her delicate skin, her intelligent mind, her button nose, her pure soul, her exquisite figure, is simply incapable of fitting one singular adjective.

"Take me," Elena moans into his ear softly as Damon views the naked woman, a rush of emotions running through both of their bodies. Amenably agreeing to Elena's wish, Damon removes his drawers as Elena's breath stills. Never has she seen a naked man before. Other than in paintings and statues, Elena has never seen a man's nude appearance in person, never had she experienced anything quite like this.

Slowly, Damon kisses the woman as her hands fall to his back. His kisses trail from her lips all the way towards her exposed naval as he explores her body in ways no one has before. Inch by inch, Damon gets closer to the place that desires his attention as she becomes agitated, wishing for him to touch her. His soft fingertips glide over her pelvic bone as he kisses the inside of her thigh, a light moan escaping her lips as he glides his tongue across her folds.

"Oh goodness," Elena's back arches up as his tongue swirls her clit, the excruciating bundle of nerves sending intense vibrations through her being. Slowly, Elena gives in to his doings as she revels in the foreign feeling she experiences. A rush of satisfaction escapes the moaning brunette as her nails dig into the wrap beneath her, Damon pleasuring her in ways she had never been pleasured before. Her legs widen unconscionably, Damon's body gently brushing up against hers as he guides himself up, towering over her once again.

"Do you still-"

"Yes," Elena nods as his hardened member throbs to enter her untouched walls. Their eyes connect soulfully as Damon lowers himself, Elena's bare legs brushing against his waist as his hand travels through her hair. He takes a moment to watch her, to enjoy her presence for this may be the last time he can hold her in this way, feel her in this way. That thought saddens Damon as he kisses the woman passionately, every atom in his body yearning for the young woman lying beneath him. Her hands travel through his black hair as she breathes heavily, nerves rushing through Elena's body. Connecting eyes, Damon and Elena stare at one another as Damon slides his hand underneath her back, tightly pressing her against him as his tip enters her wet tightness. Elena's mouth suddenly gapes open as he slowly enters her, a sense of pain and bliss filling the woman.

"Are you alright?'' Damon questions, soft worry filling his low voice as he watches her eyes, desperately seeking to identify whether or not he shall stop. For a moment she does not respond as she allows her body to relax, completely surrendering to the man inside of her.

"Yes," Elena then nods, pressing her hand to his lower back as she pushes him, guiding him into her. Precious moans escape Elena's mouth as Damon thrusts into her, slowly pulling her deeper into the unknown satisfaction he gifts her with.

"Lena," Damon groans huskily as her head falls back, his thrusts deepening slightly as he drives them both insane, pushing them to their breaking points.

"Damon!" Elena suddenly screams deliciously as her toes clench, her legs vibrating uncontrollably as he drives into her deeply. How alive and yet timid she feels as his naked body glides against hers, the painful and yet warm fulfillment of having him inside of her inundating the girl.

Damon's lips then reconnect with Elena's as he still fills her, a poignant emotion vibrating through the both of them as they revel in one another's existence. This moment is special for it may never happen again. This may be the last time Damon holds Elena, the last time Elena feels his back muscles clench beneath her touch, the last time they feel one another in this way, the last time they can truly be with one another. In two weeks Damon will leave, not knowing whether or not his return is imminent. And even if he does escape battle unharmed, Elena will be married to another man, faithfully devoted to a person whom she does not love. Love is something that neither of the two knew of until the other walked in, showing just how wonderful life can truly be when you live freely and love passionately. Katherine was an obsession, but Elena is a revelation. She taught him more than most, how to love, how to feel, how to escape the superficial minds of the people surrounding them, she awakened him to a brighter world, a world that is only bright when she is there to light it up with her magnificent spirit. Damon's world is dark without its light and Elena's world is desolate without its adventure. And as their bodies motion in sync, connected as one, both of the two realize that the world will indeed keep spinning if the other is not present, but the world will not be fulfilled, for no one can fill the place where your lost love once used to be.

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. I love reading reviews and seeing what people think. Truth is I love this story to the core and the characters so much. I have put a lot of thought into each chapter, into each sentence and I just love the poetic flow that this story has rather than my other ones. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. This chapter was kind of difficult to write but I finally finished it and I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise an update will come soon! I'm back to school though which sucks but I will make time for this story and possibly my other ones, we'll see. **


	8. Another Love

**Hey, readers. Thank you for everyone who is still following this story. I am so sorry that I have been MIA lately. I kind of lost touch with my stories and I also was very busy with school and sports that I had no time to write. But, I am back and here is another chapter of this lovely story. There is a fair amount of DELENA and drama in this chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Elena awakens the next morning, her head resting upon Damon's chest. His breaths are slow and steady as he sleeps, morning barely approaching. Elena knows, though, they can not stay here. In the middle of the woods, Damon and Elena are likely to be caught.

"Damon," Elena breathes out as she nudges the sleeping young man. His dark hair is perfectly disheveled as Elena smiles an appreciative smile.

"Yeah,"

"We must leave," Elena tells him as she rises, the young woman beginning to grab her discarded clothing.

Waking up, Damon stretches and widens his eyes to a sight of a frantic Elena. She looks as if she is under distress as she waves a single hand through her long hair.

"Elena, Elena,"

"My father will be looking for me, I must go." Elena does not meet Damon's pained eyes as the man shakes his head.

"Elena, look at me." Damon pulls at the woman's arm lightly, the man forcing her to meet his serious gaze. "I know that you're scared, I am too," Damon admits. "But I love you and I won't let anything happen to you nor will I let anything happen to me."

"I-" Elena trails on, tears immediately building up beneath her brown eyes. "just come back to me."

"I will, I promise." Damon grabs hold of her cheek passionately, feeling at her soft skin as he breathes her in. The man drowns in every aspect of her as he holds her tight against him. He can feel her body slightly trembling. Everything that has happened within one single day has affected her.

"I love you," Elena whispers as she rises, her doe eyes meeting his.

"And I love you," Damon kisses her lips, reveling in the feeling of her lips against his. He wishes that they had more time, more time to discuss what this means and where it shall go. But, they do not have the time. And Damon is well aware that his heart belongs to the young woman holding onto him.

_An hour later, 6:34 AM _

Elena travels across the dirt road, holding her dress within her hands in order to not get it dirty. The rush of being with Damon still flows through her as she smiles unconscionably. She knows he will come back. She has faith in him.

When she reaches the mansion steps, Elena stops. Sounds of screaming and screeching echo through the home.

"Where is she?!" Grayson screams as Elena steps into the home, closing the door lightly behind her.

"Father," Elena approaches the parlor, a crying Bonnie sitting on her knees while her father holds a belt within his hands. Elena's eyes then fall to the red slashes shown across Bonnie's poor arms. "Father, what have you done?" Elena questions, her eyes filling with anger.

"What have I done? What have _you _done?" Grayson speaks out maliciously.

"Father-"

"I apologize, I apologize, I sincerely apologize Lena." Bonnie cries as Grayson turns his attention back to the desperate woman kneeling.

"Shut up!" Grayson holds the whip in his clutch and that's when Elena notices her mother. She is standing in the corner, silently watching as her husband beats this young girl.

"Father, stop!" Elena then screams. Not able to hold herself back, she launches herself in front of the belt and pushes him back.

"Who are you? What happened to my daughter?"

"What is this about?"

"Your mother and I know of your little romance kindling between you and that...that...S-"

"Salvatore?" Elena finishes for her father as her eyes fall to a still crying Bonnie. She told them.

"Does he have something against you? Is he holding you against your own will? Is he forcing you to do something in which you do not want to Lena?"

"Father! No! I...I love him." Elena answers and that only heightens her father's anger as his eyes harden.

"Please, you do not love him."

"How can you tell me what I do and do not feel, Father? I-"

"Because I am your father! You are eighteen and I have a life planned for you, Lena! Those men are savages, fools! They treat us as if we are nothing! You are a disgrace to this family! Do you hear my words? You are never to see that boy again."

"You can not make me," Elena responds strongly as her mother stands silently in the corner.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you can not make me! You do not know him." Elena cries. "You do not know him as I do! Damon is kind and strong. He is simply magnificent. He loves me, father, please, he loves-"

Elena's words come to a halt as her father slaps her across the face. His calloused hand collides with her skin as Elena's face is forced to the left. Gasps echo through the room as Miranda brings her hand up to cover her shocked lips.

The burning sensation of where her father had slapped her vibrates through Elena as tears rise in her broken eyes.

"I always knew your brother was weak, but you Elena, I expected more. But I was wrong, you're a fool. A god damned fool if you believe that imbecile loves you!" Grayson's harsh words fill the room as Elena refuses to look at him, her eyes focused on a random object.

"You are going to marry Thomas and you are never to see that boy again. No one shall know of this affair." Grayson looks back at Miranda, his voice settling as she nods submissively.

"Father," Elena then calls her father back as he looks down upon her as if she means nothing. "I know you do not understand, but I am no fool. You are the fool if you believe that you are better then them. Damon is twice the man you'll ever be." Elena strongly voices back as his eyes go blank. His eyes scan her red cheek and a look of guilt flashes in them.

Stepping away, Grayson leaves the premises without saying a word.

Immediately, Elena rushes to Bonnie's side as she runs her hand across the woman's cheek. "Ssh Bonnie, it's okay."

"Get up Elena." Miranda then speaks out with a monotone voice. "Get up off of the ground."

"Mother, she needs help."

"And I will take care of that. I said get up!" Miranda then snaps as Elena rises to her feet. "That is the last time you ever disrespect this family. I will not allow you to be some whore that is unfaithful to her husband."

"And so I shall be like you?"

"What has happened to you? Where is my daughter that I have grown to love and cherish?" Miranda cries.

"Maybe you do not know me at all. Maybe this is the real me."

"'No, no sweetie this is not you." Miranda speaks calmly, her hand reaching out to caress Elena's red cheek. "you are just acting out. You don't love him and he certainly doesn't love you." Miranda laughs evilly. "You will see."

"No-"

"Hush," Miranda stops Elena from speaking as she takes one step closer. "No one will ever hear of this incident. You can either tell people that Salvatore boy hit you or you can tell people that the water was slightly to warm when you washed. Either way, your father is good and he is solely trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? From them? From _Damon?"_

_"_Just listen to us for once 'Lena. Besides, when I attended the council meeting, I caught word that Mr. Salvatore is off to war in a week or so. And when he leaves, Thomas will be here. You will get married and you will see that your father and I's choices are much wiser than your own. You need us, Lena. Thomas is the right man."

"Why is Thomas not off to war?"

"Because Thomas' family believes he will benefit more here, with you my dear. If he does get drafted they can always replace him with a substitute."

"So he's a coward?" Elena questions, her strong will showing.

"No, Thomas has other worries and interests. He is far too intelligent to die in battle. Giuseppe is only sending Damon because he knows that boy has no use to him and is better off dead." Miranda smirks and Elena realizes how evil her family is. How can she ever say that?

"No he is not, and you can force me to sit at home or marry Thomas. But, I can assure you that I will resent you for the rest of my life if you do." Elena seethes as tears rise in her brown eyes.

"I'm only doing what's best for you. Now run along. I am going to check up on your father." Miranda speaks as Elena stands still. "Oh, and you will not be leaving this home unless someone is to accompany you."

"You're keeping me hostage in my own home?"

"There are consequences."

Shaking her head, Elena refuses to say another word as she travels up the stairs. Once the door is shut, Elena falls down the wood as tears roll down her still burning cheek. They know. But what does it matter? If Damon dies it won't matter, but if he lives? That could possibly change everything.

_7:14 AM_

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Emily travels across the floor as she approaches the door. Whoever is knocking is not giving up as the being continues to pound loudly against the door.

"Hello, may I help you, Mr. Gilbert?" Emily responds politely as a frazzled Grayson Gilbert stands at the Salvatore's doorstep.

"I am here in hopes to see Damon Salvatore."

"Mr. Gilbert, I do not believe the family had knowledge of your coming."

"I do not care about what you imbeciles know or do not know. I want to see the man who mended my daughter into a fool!" Grayson seethes.

"Mr. Gilbert-" Emily backs away as he pushes her to the side and storms into the Salvatore's mansion.

"Where is he?!"

"Grayson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Giuseppe then walks into the room, his shoulders high like the cocky man he is.

"You! You! Is this your doing?!"

"I apologize but I am not aware as to what you are referring to," Giuseppe smirks.

"Your son has been defiling my precious daughter!"

Giuseppe's face then drops, confusion taking over the man as he shakes his head. "I was not aware of this."

"Where is he? Where is Damon Salvatore?!"

Damon then steps out of his bedroom, the ruckus downstairs causing his intrigue to heighten. Looking around the corner, he then takes a view of an angered Grayson Gilbert yelling at his father. "Father?"

"You! What have you done?!" Grayson screams viciously.

"Damon, stay there," Giuseppe speaks up in a now angered voice. "Grayson, whatever my son has or hasn't done is up to him. Now, I suggest you get out of my home."

"I will not!"

"Get out!"

Giuseppe and Grayson stare at each other for a moment, anger seething between the two of them. Grayson then backs away before looking up at Damon from below.

"If you ever come near my property or my daughter again, I will abolish you," Grayson speaks out maliciously as Damon's eyes go narrow. He knows.

Once Grayson leaves, Giuseppe turns around with a smirk. "I never pegged you for a smart bastard." Giuseppe laughs sarcastically.

Damon then travels down the stairs, his eyes confused as to what his father is saying.

"Sleeping with the enemy. I have to admit I never would have thought you had it in you, boy."

"Father, no that is not-"

"Tell me your motive."

"Motive? Father, no I believe you are mistaken. Elena is not a way to get back at Mr. Gilbert. I love her." Damon comes clean as he reveals the truth to his father.

Giuseppe's eyes then narrow. "Of course," Giuseppe shakes his head as he laughs dryly. "For a moment there, I believed you could be like I. But no, you are more foolish than the rest of them. I always knew you were a disgrace, but a lovesick fool? You have betrayed this family countless times and this will be the last straw. If you want to fuck that woman then do as you please, but never say you love a god damned Gilbert."

"Father, you do not know her and you do not know me."

"Oh I do," Giuseppe seethes.

"No, you do not! I am going to war _for you_. I listened to my mother scream in agony because _of you." _Damon takes a strong step closer to his father as his jaw tenses. "You do not know what it is to be a man. You play the role of a man, acting as if you mean more then others. But you are the fool, not I. I will go to war and I will come back. And then I will marry Elena and treat her with the respect a real man enables. And if I ever do have children, I will make sure they damn well know how proud I am. You are the disappointment of this town father, not I." Damon almost spits in his father's face as Giuseppe raises his hand in order to slap his insolent son. Grabbing his hand, Damon clutches his father's bones before dropping it. Before Giuseppe can say anything, Damon is storming out of the home.

He needs to make sure she is alright.

Damon travels across the hill, and once he reaches the tree he notices the family carriage is gone. Maybe Grayson has left the premises. Taking a risk, Damon travels down the hill until he is just beneath Elena's window. Grabbing a stone, Damon throws the pebbles until one makes a larger noise and Elena opens the window.

"Damon?"

A smile immediately dawns on Damon's face as he looks from right to left. "Your father is he-"

"He has left into town. My mother is at the Fells. I am not to leave home."

"Let me up," Damon calls out as she runs from the window. Damon is confused at first until the brunette comes running out of the home.

"Come on," Elena grabs his hand before bringing him into the home. Sitting in a chair is an elderly woman as Elena brings her finger up to her mouth in order to tell him to keep quiet. Damon complies as they both travel up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Elena, you told them."

"No, no I didn't-" Elena turns around before Damon's eyes widen at the red slash marked across her cheek.

"Oh my god, what has happened?" Damon grazes his hand over her cheek as his eyes widen protectively.

"I am quite fine."

"No, no. Who has done this to you?"

"My father,"

"Your father? Your father hit you?" Damon's eyes fill up with hot anger as Elena runs her hands over his muscular arms.

"Damon, no. You will not win if you go up against my father. Let it be."

"Let it be? Lena, look at your face!"

"No, no, no, please I do not need you to get hurt too." Elena grabs at his neck as his eyes stay trained on her reddened cheek. "I love you but you must let this go."

"My father, he knows now too," Damon reveals.

"But how?"

"Your father came, he went mad Elena."

"I know, both of my parents have gone mad. They are trying to force us apart and I know that may happen but-"

"No, no, I will not let that happen." Damon feels at her cheeks as he rests his larger hands upon her soft skin. "Elena I may have destroyed all chances of a civil relationship with my father and as for yours, he wants no part in this either."

"I know, I know." Elena breathes out frantically, her eyes filled with tears as she shakes her head.

"But I shall find a solution to this mess. I will not leave you alone."

"Damon, once you leave I will not be able to stop them."

"I know, so wait for me. Even if you must marry him, I cannot run from this Elena. I cannot run like a coward. But once I return, we can run. We can run so far that no one knows who we are. We can buy a home and...and..."

"And?"

"And you can be my wife. Marry me, Lena." Damon holds her hips, his hands nervously gripping them as she smiles. Her arms are wrapped around his neck as she nods repeatedly.

"Yes," Elena nods before kissing him, her eyes full of tears as she pulls him into her. Damon's tongue then slides into her open mouth as Elena clutches onto his chest, the girl refusing to let go.

Removing his coat jacket, Damon feels at Elena's body as he removes her thin nightgown that barely covers her body. Tingles erupt across her chilled skin as her hands begin to shake. Lowering her to the bed, Damon removes his undershirt as her hands scan his perfect complexion. Elena's head falls back as he begins to suck on the pulse point of her neck. Her fingers twirl around his soft black hair as she moans beneath him.

"Take me," Elena breathes out as his large hand travels up her bare thigh. The woman shudders beneath him as he pleasures her with his wonderous, sexy abilities.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert," Damon mumbles against her skin as she fumbles with his pants. Pulling off the inundating material, Damon returns to her completely bare. His large, erect member throbs to enter her as Elena sits on the bed. Her naked body is shuddering as Damon kisses her navel.

"Damon," Elena moans as he places slow and light kisses across her shivering body. "Damon, please,"

Damon groans as her nails scratch against his bare shoulders. Slowly, Damon rises as his fingers lightly scan across her. Elena's legs widen as she wraps them around Damon's hips. His abs tighten as he feels at himself, guiding his member into the girl's entrance as she breathes unsteadily.

Elena gasps as Damon enters her, the man motioning slowly inside of her as her eyes slam shut.

Damon groans heavily as he buries his head into the crook of her neck. Elena then wraps her arms around his neck, holding on for her dear sanity as he quickens his pace and pushes himself deeper into her.

"Lena-" Damon groans deeply as her legs tighten around his waist and soft whimpering noises escape her lips. The two of their bodies motion in sync before Elena is moaning loudly into the room, Damon quickly covering her mouth with his hand in order to keep her sounds quiet. "Ssh baby,"

"Damon," Elena moans as he removes his hand and finishes inside of her, both of them reaching their breaking point as he rests inside of her for a moment longer. Both of their bodies shudder nervously as Elena runs her soft hands through his dark hair. Damon kisses her skin softly and then her lips before pulling out of the woman and resting his larger body beside hers.

Before the two can say a word, the door slams shut and Elena suddenly springs to life.

"Oh no, they mustn't be home yet." Elena shakes her head.

"Your parents?"

"Damon you must go."

Damon then nods as they both rush to get dressed once more. Once he's fully clothed, Damon looks back at Elena, his eyes wide.

"Do not let him touch you and if he does you run to me; I do not care what my father says," Damon tells the brunette as she nods.

"Okay,"

"I'll see you." Damon kisses her lips, grabbing her cheeks once more before letting her go and climbing out of the window.

"Elena," Miranda then opens the door. Damon is halfway down the green vines as Elena's body goes numb.

"Mother, I had fallen asleep. I will get dressed now." Elena looks down at her barely clothed self, a white chemise only covering her body.

"Of course dear. It seems the Fells are even more eager than your father and I. In two Sunday's, you shall be a married woman." Miranda smiles.

Elena then nods, but she is not going to marry that fool. She nor Damon will let that happen. She must find a way out, and she sure as hell will.

**Thank you for reading through this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. As always, please leave a review they keep me going and it is nice to have feedback and nice comments. Lots of love! Have a nice day/night. **


End file.
